Our Hogwart's Experience
by TheSilveryFlame
Summary: Two new members join Hogwart's from the Muggle world...set in Year Five...NOT SLASH! PG-13 rating for safety more than anything.
1. And God said Let there be Twins

Disclaimer: All the characters in and/or associated with "Harry Potter" belong to J.K. Rowling, Scholastic, Raincoats Books, and Warner Bro.'s. Only Nadine and Andrew belong to us.

A/N: There will be absolutely no slash or twincest or anything in this, as that stuff is just icky and gross. There may be some jokes on peoples sexuality, but there will be NO and we mean NO slash. So if you need slash to survive please leave now.

****

Our Hogwart's Experience!

Nadine and Andrew stared at each other with looks of intense rage. They each held onto the object for dear life, never thinking of loosening grip, because in that case, it would fall victim to the others' fatal touch.

"Give it here, Andrew, or I'll kill you!" Nadine shouted over the background noise filling the room, to which they both thought was unpleasant.

"MOM SAYS IT'S ****MY** **TURN! Really Nadine, you'll just choose something gay!" And at that Andrew farted really loud. Nadine shot back in disgust, as Andrew clicked on some movie with the remote, Nadine pouting in the corner with her arms crossed on her chest.

________________________________________________________________________

Andrew and Nadine Albarn were twins. Not just any twins, no.

They were…

TROUBLEMAKERS! Ya, you heard me. Their trouble causing was known throughout the town of Blunder Gay, commonly misinterpreted as Thunder Bay. They attended Gorham's On Welfare, though the teacher's liked to call it Gorham and Ware to uphold the VERY little dignity this run down, mouldy school held. And that school was where these two evil twins were preparing to go, right now.

"Haha, Nadine you SUCK!" Andrew yelled through the crack in the bathroom door. She was currently standing in front of the mirror, precariously going over her makeup and hair to make sure they were perfect for Blame-y, who liked to tell others his name was Jamie so they wouldn't laugh. But Blame-y suited him so well! He was always forced to take the Blame, which Andrew thought was hysterical. "Trying to look good for Blame-y? Poor loser… what do you see in him, any ways? Because alls I see is a bunch of Blame, and a lot of stank!" At this, Nadine came tearing out of the bathroom, running after Andrew, trailing behind his laughter.

"HYPOCRIT!" Nadine screamed at him. He turned around, staring at her with a look of shock on his face.

"Hypocrite? How can I be hypocritical of him? Unless…I DON'T STANK!" Andrew yelled. Nadine laughed, and brushed him off with a wave of her hand.

"No, of course you don't, no one who uses Essence of Fart could EVER stink!"

"It's Essence of Calvin Klein!"

"Same difference!"

Just as Andrew and Nadine were going to get into a full-blown argument over Andrew's Essence, their mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Comon' you two! You're going to miss your bus!" Nadine and Andrew squealed and ran to get there things from their room, quickly shoving everything in their bags, and running through the door to the bus that was pulling up to their house. They ran towards it, shoving each other out of the way of the door. Just as they made their way to the mailbox, the assumed blind bus driver pulled away and started to drive. Nadine began screaming and yelling saying, I wish that bus would STOP one of these days, and to their surprise it did. They ran towards it, Andrew amazed that someone actually cared enough about them to ask the driver to stop. Nadine banged on the school bus door, and the driver opened it, cursing about malfunctioning buses. 

"What's wrong with the bus?" One of the kids asked. A wave of "Yeah, what?"'s were heard after this, and Nadine looked bewildered at Andrew.

"So…no one told you to stop, and you didn't see us, it just… stopped?" Andrew asked curiously to the driver.

"Don't get all hyped up about magic, boy, all you kids got this big obsession with it! It's just a crappy bus, is all!" The bus driver furiously turned the key, and suddenly the bus turned on, roaring its engine like it had never broken down. Though they were told not to think about anything weird having to do with it, the bus driver looked nervously around the bus, before setting off again.

They arrived at the school, and Andrew and Nadine got off, walking around the building to their part of the grounds like every day. They would meet their group of friends, wait for the bell, and go inside to their homeroom teacher Mrs. Poopeau, who liked to call herself Mrs. Dubeau. The bell rang after about five minutes, and Nadine and Andrew picked up their things and walked inside the door, took off their shoes, and walked to their room. They were greeted by Mrs. Poopeau, Andrew said, 

"Hey Mrs. Poopy! I mean….Mrs. Poopeau!" Nadine laughed hard, obviously aware this 'slip' was totally intentional. Mrs. Poopeau went beet red and muttered something about it being 'Mrs. DUBEAU'. She then walked over to her desk after Nadine and Andrew had settled in their seats, put together, as they WERE twins. Mrs. Poopeau walked over to the board and wrote her name (Mrs. Dubeau, as she had written it) on the board for some reason or another, as Nadine and Andrew sniggered. They whispered about it really being Poopeau, and looked on the board, an odd connection between them as they thought about her fraudulence about writing her completely hilarious name wrong. They seemed to be concentrating only on this, as suddenly everything went black. Suddenly, as if they were waking from a dream they came back to the world expecting everything to be perfect and ordinary, but the letters on the board had changed, they now read, Mrs. Poopeau, clearly as anything, as the students sat shocked as to what caused the letters to disfigure into her real name. Some started laughing, and Mrs. Poopeau, sensing an oncoming bit of fun, decided to put a stop to it. 

"Alright, let's get those media assignments in, first group –gasp- WHO DID THIS?" She looked furiously at the board, and back at them, her face looking like a ripe tomato. 

"WHO COULD OF GOTTEN UP HERE WITHOUT ME SEEING? DETENTION FOR ALL OF YOU UNTIL I GET AN ANSWER!" The class moaned, as none of them ACTUALLY HAD gone up there.

Later on in the day, while Andrew and Nadine sat at lunch, Tear came up to Andrew. 

"Hey Andrew…you wanna'… talk?" She asked politely, although they both saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Yes, indeed I do have a few 'words' to say to you, Ms. Tear!" Andrew practically flew off his seat, excited with the chance to spend some 'alone time' with Tear. Just then, the bottom of her pants tore, but Andrew conveniently covered her bum with his hand. Nadine looked back at her food she was picking at, the mouldyness of it all. She sighed. What a disgusting school!

At the moment, Tear had taken Andrew up the stairs from the mudroom, to the storage closet above the Intermediate door. They began to make out, when Andrew heard creaking from the floorboards below him. He dismissed it, getting back to his tongue duty, when they cracked and they fell, one floor, two floors, Tear was screaming, and all he could think about was protecting her. He willed his mind, and they floated gently to the floor. This caused Tear to panic even more. She looked at him, and screamed,

"YOU, YOU, YOU FREAK! Get away from me! Don't ever come near me again!" She screamed as she flung open the door to the mudroom and ran away out of sight. Andrew felt a vein twitching in his forehead. This blasted school! He stalked off to find Nadine.

Meanwhile, Nadine was in the bathroom. She opened a stall to enter, when all of a sudden, ALL the toilets exploded! She was DRENCHED! And at that moment, the stalls all collapsed, and a puff of smoke (aka mould) emanated from it. She ran outside the bathroom coughing into the hall, as Blame-y stood there laughing. 

"Oh Blame-y, please don't laugh! Get help!" Just then, Mr. Wrongsell, who liked to call himself Mr. Wrightsell, came walking. He liked to walk around this vicinity, because he loved entering the girls' bathroom! He walked inside it, ignoring the stares he was getting, and ran out gasping.

"My bathroom! My beautiful bathroom! Blame-y, what have you done?" He looked furiously at Blame-y, who pointed at Nadine.

"It was her, HER! NOT ME!" He was cut short by Mr. Wrongsell dragging him off. As Mr. Wrongsell got to the stairs, Blame-y could be seen mouthing the words 'I hate you' to Nadine. She turned around, a vein throbbing in her forehead. She stalked off to find Andrew, muttering things like, "This school is the crappiest and ugliest thing on the face of this earth and NOTHING works in this good for nothing mouldy piece of SHIT!"

They ran into each other in right in front of their homeroom. They were both equally pissed. They both started ranting and raving at how stupid and on welfare the school was. Blame-y and Tear came up here to apologize to Andrew and Nadine. Just then, a couple desks in the homeroom class had their tops catch on fire from nothing. People started screaming as there were people still being "taught". The last thing that Andrew and Nadine remember is telling Blame-y and Tear to get out, and they remembered that their voices had been about two octaves lower than they should have been. Even though Andrew and Nadine may not remember, Blame-y and Tear certainly remember what happened that horrible day...

...Andrew and Nadine after having given their warning then clasped hands and created a circle with their hands. They began to rise off of the ground where they floated about three feet off of the ground still with hands together. Tear and Blame-y noticed that their eyes had gone a solid onyx black before their heads looked up to the sky, as if they were jerked strongly from behind. Their hair was whipping wildly in a wind that couldn't have been felt. Then they let out an ear splitting scream, almost like a banshee. They rose into the air twirling around and as they went the ceiling just kind of disappeared. Blame-y and Tear ran out of the school having finally listened to the twins' warning. When they got out there, they saw something that will haunt their dreams for the rest of their lives. Andrew and Nadine had risen out of the school and had stopped about a few feet and were hovering over the school. When they stopped spinning and rising they unclasped their hands. They stared at each other for a minute or so and then turned back to back. They outstretched their hands and huge balls of scorching flames emitted from the palms of their hands. They turned around in circles continuing to fire balls of flame at the school until the whole thing was a roaring inferno. When they were satisfied that it was going up in flames, they appeared to walk on air and walked a safe distance and floated to the ground. As soon as their feet touched the ground they continued to fall and both collapsed. 

Blame-y and Tear cautiously walked towards Andrew and Nadine. They screamed when the twins opened their eyes. The twins blinked and their eyes turned ocean blue, the only trait they had in common, although they were twins.. They got up nearly exhausted and couldn't figure out why the school was burning to ashes. They looked around and spotted Blame-y and Tear. Andrew went up to Tear and asked her what had happened. The only reaction he got was a scared whimpering noise, as she cowered away from him. He backed off worried about what had happened. Nadine decided to try her luck. She went up to Blame-y and asked what had happened. The reaction she got was he cowered away, but he didn't whimper instead he just stared at her as frightened as a mouse would have been if a starving cat had cornered it. She also backed off and stood as worried as Andrew. She turned to him, "Do you think we did this?" She asked, praying that he said no. 

"Nadine I think we just might have caused this, but I don't remember a thing." He said as scared, as Blame-y appeared to be. 

"You're damn right you caused this you-you-you FREAKS! Look at what your FREAKISHNESS DID! Tear run." Blame-y said, as he stepped in front of Tear, as she ran away. She turned around when she realized he wasn't following. 

"Blame-y come with me they are evil and scary" Tear pleaded. He obliged with only that small amount of pleading. Nadine fell to the ground sobbing while Andrew tried to comfort her. It took about ten minutes for the fire trucks to prepare and leave. By then Nadine had stopped crying. How could this happen in the last week of June to these poor unfortunate fourteen year olds? When they got home they expected to be reprimanded or worried over, but what they got was neither...

...Yes their parents had gotten wind of the fact that it was indeed Nadine and Andrew that started the fire, as Blame-y and Tear had run here to tell the twins' parents to run. They were in fact slightly proud although slightly stumped. "I was hoping that your mother and my own wizarding lines had not gone down to squibs." Said their father. "Although I am really clueless, as to how you two managed to cast *together* and not just that, but so powerfully." Their mother was beaming proudly at the twins. 

"You mean that we're…wizards?" Asked Nadine tentatively.

"Well technically YOU are a witch and your brother is a wizard, but the principle is the same." Explained their father smiling. "I expect a wizarding school to be sending you an owl, personally I hope you get one from Hogwart's. Your mother and I both went to Hogwart's."

"OK, stop and start at the beginning. Hog-wart's? Owl? You both can do magic? Why did you keep this all from us?" Asked Nadine who was beginning to get mad at her parents.

"We understand why your mad, but we did it for your own good." Said their mother sympathetically. 

"Oh, really how can it be for our own good when we unknowingly just burned our school to cinders?" Asked Andrew starting to get ticked, even though he usually has a fairly calm demeanor.

"Well when a squib is told about wizard stuff they get disappointed at what they are missing and you didn't show any magical potential. I suppose it was all leading up to a big show of magical proportions. I kind of wish that it had been earlier and a bit smaller, but I'm just glad that you are magical." Said their mother proud.

"Now, Sammy, don't overload the children." Said their father.

"Oh, I suppose you're right as usual Alan." Sighed their mother. They had yet to notice that the twins had already fallen asleep on the floor from exhaustion. "Well look at that, they used even more power than You-Know-Who has ever used, in one spell. I wonder if they can help the cause." Wondered Samantha aloud. 

"Well only time will tell, but for now let's get these children up to bed." Suggested Alan. He took out his wand, "Boy I haven't used this in a while." He said stroking his wand. "Oh, well! _Wingardium Leviosa_." As the kids floated in the air he followed to tuck them in. "I think they will be asleep all night with that much power used." Said Alan.

"Well then come out of there and let them rest." Said Samantha amused. They left the twins to sleep.

__

The next morning

The family was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast, while Alan and Samantha were telling their kids some stuff about the wizarding world, when something flew into their kitchen through their window. It swooped around the kitchen table, trying to slow down, it would seem, until it finally landed gracefully onto the shoulder of their father.

"Oh, Serendipity, I never thought I'd see you again! Oh, Hogwarts letters! They will be attending Hogwarts dear!" Although their parents seemed absolutely ecstatic about an owl flying through the window, Nadine had just clutched Andrew's shoulders painfully, and he had looked extremely puzzled at the bird which was now being fed scraps from the table, like any member of the family. 

"Uh, dad, is this what you were talking about, getting our…owl?" Nadine asked, after letting go of the death grip she had on Andrew's shoulder, much to his pleasure. Their mother and father beamed, just as Alan took the two letters attached to the Owl's legs. He gave the first one gingerly to Andrew, who studied it like a bank looking for phony bills, and gave the second one to Nadine, who looked down at the letter like if she touched it she would blow up.

"Well, go ahead, their not poisonous!" Their mother squealed, with a huge smile on her face. They opened the letters with care, to reveal a piece of paper, not really like paper at all. It was yellow-y, and this caused Andrew to yell out,

"They use PARCHMENT? HOW **OLD** IS THAT?" This caused Nadine to start laughing over her cereal bowl until she was coughing milk and sneezing cheerios. Andrew then took out the parchment very carefully, afraid it would tear (no pun intended). Nadine followed suit, but visibly less careful when she took out her letter. They stared down at the neat handwriting. 

"They don't even use COMPUTERS?" Nadine practically screamed. Their mother and father exchanged frightened looks. Andrew let out some kind of noise, and Nadine looked over. He was deeply immersed in that stupid letter. She began to read as well.

__

Dear Nadine (Or Andrew, if that is who you want to imagine reading the letter now…)

__

We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to attend Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As I have been informed, your parents have now disclosed the information of your being magical. Though I wish you'd of shown your abilities in a more safe way, instead of burning down your school and killing all but 2 muggles, it would seem you are very powerful indeed, and have some kind of connection between each other, the likes of which has never been seen before. You will arrive at Hogwarts in the beginning of July, so you may catch up to your fellow fifth years. This WILL be difficult, seeing as you have five years worth of magic to obtain. Your list of books and other objects needed is enclosed. Have a happy 2 weeks of summer!

Professor M. McGonagall

Andrew looked down at this list and sighed.

"Dad, I have NO clue what any of this stuff is, do you? And do they accept our money?" Their dad laughed and said, 

"Yes, I know what these things are. And no, they don't accept muggle money." Nadine looked up from her list, too, and they both raised their eyebrows at their father.

"Uh…muggle? This Professor said that in the letter… what the hell is a muggle?" Andrew asked. After being scolded by his mother for cursing, his father went on.

"A muggle is a non-magical person. For years, he believed you were squibs, or even worse, muggle. But, of course, we loved you all the same. You have no idea how happy we are you are magical, and best of all, were accepted into the best school of witchcraft and wizardry EVER! And by the way, we will be going today to get your things. I don't think we'll travel all the way to Diagon Alley, no, there's a portal to "Kaministiquia Alley" out by "Kakabeka Falls." This earned him more confused looks, and even some that looked like they questioned his sanity. He laughed.

"You best get ready, your mother and I will warm up the car." Nadine and Andrew got up slowly, without the usual pushing and shoving to get up the stairs. They walked up the stairs into their room. 

"Andrew, get lost while I change."

"No, you use the bathroom!"

"Andrew, come on! Go away!"

"This is as much my room as it is yours!" It seemed they got over their initial shock of being found out to be a witch and wizard, because soon they were strangling each other on the floor. Finally, Andrew got up and huffed and puffed as he took his clothes into the bathroom to change. Nadine grinned widely as she got ready.

Soon, they were off in the car, heading up the highway towards Kakabeka. 

"So uh, mom, how do we, uh, get into this, err, portal?"

"Easy, dear! Your father and I have been doing it for years! I will open a hole in the bridge across the falls with my wand, and we will jump in!" Andrew and Nadine shocked and started to scream about how they were 'never going to do that in a million years', even though their mother assured them it would be safe. They simmered down, too scared to talk, as they stared at the various farms they were passing. Once they got to the falls and paid the parking thing, they were off to the bridge. Nadine and Andrew walked a considerable distance behind, as their parents looked around for 'muggles'. Then, their mother took out a pointy stick, pointed it at the bridge, muttered some EXTREMELY odd word, and a hole had opened, wide enough to fit two people. Once Nadine and Andrew let their curiosity overcome them, they ran over to see the hole.

"You two jump in first, your mother and I will be right behind you. All you must do is, jump. You won't hit water, don't worry Nadine your ears will be fine. You will land on the ground, so brace yourself." Andrew looked down at the rushing water below him, feeling somewhat ill. Nadine was latched on to their mother, crying about not wanting to go. Their parents made them hold hands, much to their chagrin, as they jumped. But they did not feel the rushing water below. When they had opened their eyes, they were looking down at a dirt road, with sidewalks and shops on either end. People were bustling up and down the street, impervious to the two 14 year olds who had just landed on the street. Nadine and Andrew both looked up at the sky where they had fallen. It was normal. But all of a sudden, a seam opened like a zipper. Out fell their parents. They got up and shook themselves off. Then their mother turned to them.

"Everything went well? Good. Your father and I decided we would let you wander around by yourselves, everything on your lists should be simple enough to find. Meet us back here in 2 hours. Here's some money…" She pulled out some odd looking coins, thrust it into their hands, and were off. They stared at each other. Then Nadine spoke.

"Uh…Andrew, I have NO clue where we are, NO clue what to do and NO clue what these things are!" She showed him the gold, silver and bronze coins in her hand. Then he looked at her devilishly. 

"Nadine," he started as he shook her shoulders, "We have two hours to explore! Do you KNOW how much we can do? This will be so exciting!" He had a huge grin on his face, and she just smiled weakly as he dragged her off. They walked down the road and saw a large crowd in front of a shop, so they decided to go over and check it out. They got to the crowd and heard someone gasp and another person, a man say, 

"Well I think he needs to look at broomsticks more often." At this Andrew screwed up his face and looked at Nadine who just looked back in puzzlement. 

"Why would we want a broomstick I can see why queers would like it, but I doubt everyone here is a homo." He whispered so no one else heard. Nadine began giggling and was told to be quiet by several people. "Well I don't know about you, but I don't care about some dumb old broom-" He was cut off from some one ahead of him saying,

"Dumb old broom. Who said that about the Nimbus 2003?" At his words people parted and pointed to Andrew. "Come here boy and see what this "dumb old broom" can do." Andrew hesitantly went up to the man who shoved a different broom, but obviously of the same make into his hand. "Now go on and fly."

"Fly! I'm sorry, but fly? Ha! I doubt it." Andrew said, although interested in how he could fly on a broom.

"You must not be a muggle, but are you a squib?" He said looking as if he was sizing Andrew up. Nadine took this moment to come to Andrew's defense.

"Well we WERE squibs, but our magical power came out yesterday-" She began screaming at the man, but she was cut off from the people around them screaming and backing away. 

"Oh, dear MERLIN! It's the twins that burned down their school!" Someone near the front yelled. Andrew and Nadine began to get nervous. "I remember their picture in the Daily Prophet! They are evil people! Even You-Know-Who couldn't have done that." By now the crowd had enlarged with people who wanted to get a glimpse of the twins who burned down an entire building without wands and with just their physical beings. The man who had given Andrew the broom was still not scared.

"Well considering you probably don't know how to ride a broom-" He began, but was cut short by the fact that Andrew had gotten on his broom. He just lifted into the air and did a straight ascent. He stopped about 50 feet in the air. 

"Hey Nadine this is GREAT! They really DO work." He flew in circles for a minute before he landed. He handed Nadine the broom, "You have GOT to try it." Nadine took the broom and got on. She seemed even more comfortable than Andrew as she lifted into the air. She flew around in circles then flew straight up and out of sight. "Oh, great here we go again. SHOW OFF!" Andrew yelled at the top of his lungs. She came plummeting down and everyone thought she wasn't going to stop. Everyone, but Andrew. He just stood there with a bored expression. She pulled up at the last possible second and her feet touched the ground. The man looked astounded.

"For people who have never flown before you look awfully comfortable on those brooms. I think we have a few born Quidditch players." He said with a smile crinkling the lines around his eyes.

"Qui-ditch?" Asked Nadine. Andrew was looking at the man with the same puzzled expressions.

"Oh, right, right you wouldn't know. It's a sport almost like your soccer, but played on brooms. I think this broom has found it's master anyways." He pointed to the lettering on the handle of the broom which had spelt out _Nadine Albarn_. "Well that can never be changed. So I must give it to you. That is yours. And you," He said turning to Andrew, "I think it is fitting to give you a broom as well." He handed a Nimbus 2003 to Andrew and as soon as his hand touched the handle gold lettering appeared just like on Nadine's except slightly different, as it said _Andrew Albarn_. "Well this is interesting. Well my name is Zordet and I run Quidditch Supplies 'R' Us. If you need anything you know where to find me." He turned and walked back into his store. The crowd took this time to disperse. 

"Hmm, well that was unexpected." Said Nadine who was carrying her broom with a little too much pride. They decided to look for stuff on their list. "It says we need wands." The twins burst out laughing at the wands. "Well here we are. Odd I don't think it was here before." They went in and it was eerily dark and smelt of weird things. They walked up to the counter and touched the wand that lay there. Their hands touched the wand at the same time and it exploded. A man came out of the back.

"Hmm, please refrain from touching wands together. I doubt there is a wand that has ever been made that can support your combined powers. I think this should do Miss. Nadine would you be so kind as to give this wand a wave?" He handed her a wand and she waved it. Some sparks came out and made some parchment catch on fire. "No that can't be it." He said as he put out the fire with his own wand. They kept going through wands and finally..."Mahogany, 11 inches, dragon's breath core." He handed her a wand. She waved it and golden sparks came out and nothing caught on fire. "Good, good. You're twins right. Yes of course you are. He handed Andrew a wand the exact same, as Nadine had. The same golden sparks came out of the wand Andrew held. "Good, good, yet odd. Those wands are very specific. I don't think I have ever yet given a dragon's breath wand. Those wands are excellent for four things: transfiguration, charms, creating fire, and ice." At the last word Nadine looked uncertainly at Andrew. He shook his head slightly and she waved her hand to dismiss it. A whole shelf of wands came crashing down at where she gestured. 

"Um, I think we had better go before we destroy everything." Nadine said to Andrew. They paid and left. Andrew walked in front. He didn't reach for the door it just swung open by itself. 

"Those two are powerful, maybe even more so than You-Know-Who." The wand seller muttered to himself after they left.

Andrew looked down at the list of items, "Hmm, there are a lot of books here do you think we should get them now?"

"Well I think we should get our cauldrons first, so we have a place to put the books." Said the sensible Nadine. They went over to the store for cauldrons, "Gooey Potions Supplies". "Well that store needs to be less homoish." She said as they went in. They looked around and saw all sorts of things that they thought never to have existed. They didn't know exactly what they were looking for, but thankfully Nadine had enough common sense to ask the woman behind the counter for help.

"Hogwart's. Well that is slightly odd, but I still have what you need. I'm surprised you aren't going to Goose's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hogwart's is better though, I must admit." She took the list and put a cauldron in their each of their hands and began placing items in a container that had many different compartments. She finished in only five minutes, so they paid and left the store with the door doing the same thing it did in the wand store, except slightly harder. They now went to "Bourish and Flott's". This time they decided to wander around a bit and look at everything. They came to a stop at a stand that held what looked to be a newspaper. On the front was a moving picture of the twins. They picked up the paper and read the article about them...

****

Twins burn down school and kill many muggles

__

Yesterday at the muggle school of Gorham & Ware Nadine and Andrew Albarn had a little epidemic with control of magical powers. They burned down the entire school laughing all the while and had no feeling of regret. They took no notice of the fact that they had just killed about 250 people and they just laughed. They seem evil and are apparently still thinking about killing more.

They read that and no more as the stand and all the copies of the newspaper had spontaneously combusted. A man behind them obviously reading the newspaper yelled and dropped the burning paper. "Did we do that?" Andrew asked Nadine.

"I think we just might have, but that was mean. We are NOT murders!" The last was a yell which got attention from almost all the customers in the store. A scream was heard and the door was opened and closed quickly. A man that obviously worked there tried to calm everyone while Nadine and Andrew walked into a different aisle. They saw that they had walked into an aisle that had a cage of books that were eating each other. "That's barbaric." Said Nadine.

"I think it's neat and cute." Andrew went up and touched the cage and all the books looked up at him and stopped fighting and tearing the others to shreds. The man that had calmed everyone down had come to help them, but when he saw what Andrew had done with _The Monster book of Monsters_ he stopped dead in his tracks.

"How-how-how did you do that? I have never seen ANYONE calm them like that before. They are like animals that hate each other." He was astounded and everyone else that had saw was too.

"Well if they are like animals, then you just answered your own question. I seem to have this way with animals and they just do what I say." Explained Andrew. He turned back to the cage and pulled two books out. "It says here we each need a copy of this book." He put his hand back in and one of the books LICKED his hand. "Oh, there's a good boy." Another book came up and licked his hand, "Good girl." 

"How do you know that they are a boy and a girl?" Asked the man.

"Well you said they were like animals so I looked for alight differences and you can see that the girls have a bit duller teeth while the boys have very sharp teeth. In fact I'm amazed they haven't gotten through this cage." He explained calmly. Everyone, but Nadine just stared at him, as if he had grown a second head. "Well anyways Nadine let's go look for the rest of our books." The twins walked off. "Um, Nadine did you see who wrote that article?" Nadine having forgotten the article looked at him and snapped.

"As a matter of fact yes I did. Her name was Rita Skeeter and I really want to get my hands around her neck and just choke her." They had walked into the aisle for what appeared to be charms. She lifted her hand to the books they needed and said "Come". Two books floated into her hand and she put one in her cauldron and one in Andrew's. Then they walked into an aisle with weird pictures of animals turning into goblets and such. He grabbed two and they headed off into another aisle. Andrew went totally rigid and said with an odd voice.

"Through this aisle is death and decay. Do not tread here or fate will laugh while you suffer." He blinked and said in a normal voice, "Did I go to sleep?" Nadine had gotten frightened and decided to pull him into a different aisle. All of a sudden the bookshelf that they had been not a moment ago collapsed and a witch that had been on the other side dropped a potion on the ground.

"My decaying potion!" Nadine was now very scared. Had Andrew just made a prediction or was he just playing her and did that himself. They got to a place where there were books on flowers, plants, weeds and anything else that grew in soil. They grabbed their books and decided to hurry up. They finished their shopping in there with still an hour before they had to meet their parents at the entrance to Kaministiqua Alley. They went to a robe shop and got fitted and bought themselves robes. They were nearly done and all they needed was a familiar. They went to "Exotic Creatures for all Magical Purposes". 

"Nadine why do all of these shops have homo like names?" She just shrugged as they entered and stopped abruptly at seeing all the creatures that were there. They saw a little kitten. They walked up to it and petted its head. It woke up and rubbed its head against Nadine's hand. A kitten that looked quite similar to the tiny kitten came and rubbed Andrew's hand. He laughed saying, "They're twins. How fitting." "I want this cat please miss." He had turned and addressed the lady behind the counter who had been watching them closely.

"Alright and would your twin there like the cat's twin?" She asked.

"Yes I would actually." She started to go toward the counter, but Andrew took both the cats up to the counter. The birds and rats and cats, etc. were making so much noise it was deafening. The lady behind the counter yelled,

"They're just jealous." She watched as Andrew went by each cage. At every cage whatever was in there went quiet immediately. By the time he got to the counter the store was completely quiet. "You seem to have an unnatural affinity with animals. I think I may just let you have those kittens for free, as I am happy to know they will be well taken care of." He handed her some sickles and galleons, but she just put it back in his hand. "I said they were free. Did I not? Take them. I'm amazed not even I could get those two to even look at me." The twins grabbed their stuff and walked out. The door opened like in all the other shops, but a little too hard. The door flew away and landed five feet from the door frame. They apologized and together lifted the door into the air with their hand gestures and placed it into place.

"Powerful, I wonder whether they will be an asset or the downfall of us all." She said to herself, as the animals began making the deafening noise that they had been doing all day.

"I think we should go get something to eat." Said Nadine. 

"I agree, but where?" Andrew asked no one in particular.

"Well I must say that the ice cream shop just over there is good, but the candy store just down the street is great, if a little expensive." A man who happened to be sitting down on a bench said.

"Thank you sir"

"No problem." They decided to go to the ice cream, as it was sweltering outside. They sat down and placed their stuff gently on the ground. They ordered a "flying jellybean" flavoured ice cream. It was apparently supposed to make you lift off the ground after eating. They began to eat and they floated off their chairs slightly. It was uncomfortable to eat that way so they just muttered "Down" and they were sitting as if nothing had happened. They saw people who had to take their ice cream with them into the air, as they were above the table. They finished their ice cream and decided to explore for the last thirty minutes that were left. They walked down to the candy store and looked at everything with suspicion. Nadine being an outgoing person took a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavour Beans and paid for it. The lady warned them that when it said "Every Flavour", it meant every flavour.

By the time they finished the candy they had eaten a few gross flavoured ones, but they were still good. They now knew to stay away from the colour of "apple juice". 

They were five minutes late to meet their parents. Their parents weren't overly worried. They saw the brooms and got mad, instead of for being late. "Did you get all of your stuff second hand, those brooms look expensive."

"Well they *would* have been expensive if we hadn't gotten them for free. And to answer your other question. No we didn't get anything second hand." Nadine said rather smugly.

"Free? That's preposterous. We are going to take this up with Zordet." Samantha nearly snapped.

"Let's go then." Said Andrew leading the way. On the way he nearly walked into someone, but he seemed to go right through them. Nadine just laughed at their parents' faces at how he did that without knowing how and without a wand. They got to Quidditch Supplies 'R' Us and their parents began demanding an explanation from Zordet.

"Well your son said something that made me challenge him to fly. Then he handed the broom to his sister and by the time she had come down the broom had marked itself as hers. I couldn't be unfair and not give your son a broom. They got them for free yes and I will not accept money for them. Thanks in the forms of them making their house teams is enough for me." Explained Zordet. By the end of his explanation Sam and Alan had been shocked at Zordet the stingy greedy person GAVE them brooms.

"Well in any case we had better get going." Announced Alan.

"OK." The twins said in unison. They looked at each other and shared an evil grin. They walked out first and made the door fly off again. Their parents had taken out their wands, but they weren't needed. Andrew and Nadine put the door back like they had in "Exotic Creatures for all Magical Purposes". Their parents just stared dumbstruck. The twins laughed their heads off and some people stopped to make sure the people laughing were actually sane. Their parents followed them a few seconds later still confused how they had done that without their wands and they hadn't even learned one magic spell yet.

Eventually they got back to the entrance of Kaministiqua Alley (Kam Alley) without more power show offs from the twins. They double checked everything with their parents and found they had everything they needed, so they opened the hole at the top of the "sky". The "zipper" opened and a platform was raised and they stepped onto it. It rose into the air and brought them back into the muggle world. They put their stuff in the trunk and got into the car. They kept the kittens with them and an argument took place...

"NADINE! Really I'm naming mine Apollo and if they are twins then you HAVE to name yours Artemis or you're gay." Whined Andrew.

"Well too bad Andrew I'm naming my precious kitten Andromeda. And nothing you can do is going to change that so humph." She said turning her head slightly.

"How about this if this sickle thing lands on heads you name it Andro-meda, but if it lands on tails then you have to name it Artemis." Pleaded Andrew.

"Alright." They didn't notice, but they each got a slightly mischievous glint in their eyes. Andrew flipped the coin with one hand and with the other turned it to the flying coin. Unbeknownst to him Nadine had thought of the same dirty trick. Their hands willed the coin to land on both sides. It landed on its side, but they didn't stop telling it to land. The sickle blew up from indecision. "Hmm, maybe we should refrain from making things blow up, as fire and explosions seem to be our specialty." 

Over the next two weeks they found out just how right Nadine was. Every spell that involved fire in any shape way or form was learned with one try, on the other hand, every spell that involved water without fire they had a lot of trouble with. Eventually they also found out, that Nadine had a strong knack for charms while Andrew could perform transfiguration without fault. They may have separated there, but in things like potions they were equal. However in History of Magic they both sucked. They couldn't remember the dates and the names jumbled up all together. _The Monster Book of Monsters _opened with a word from Andrew.

Unfortunately two weeks came and went. They found out how much they really liked magic. They had to go to London to get on the train to Hogwart's. Their parents got them airplane tickets and they had their last sight of high technology when they left the airport. They got to King's Cross Station and got their ticket for..."Platform 9 and 3/4!? That is retarded! You do know that right?" Complained Andrew. 

"Well see the barrier for Platform nine and ten?" Asked Alan. Always patient now.

"Well duh I DO have eyes. What we have to go through that?" Asked Nadine sarcastically. The joke was on her, when her parents nodded.

"Try to look inconspicuous." Pleaded their mother. They shared a grin and said,

"OK, but only if you don't question our methods. Muggles won't see us." They explained. Their parents were slightly confused, but nodded, as they trusted their children. Their children turned and as they did they closed their eyes. When they opened them again they were black. They turned themselves and anything that they were touching ethreal. They walked forward and went through the barrier to a slightly crowded, but not overly so platform. They were mostly adults. There was one child their age. He walked towards them and saw the eyes. 

"It's you! You're the twins from the Daily Prophet. My name is Rudolf Polder. I'm going to Hogwart's too. My ability came out, but obviously not in such power as yours." Said Rudolf.

"URGH! I swear I'm going to STRANGLE that Skeeter woman. She will NOT get away with this." Nadine promised to the air. Rudolf backed away.

"Don't worry she just is really mad that the article was written so poorly. We really aren't evil murderers. As you probably already know I'm Andrew and this is Nadine Albarn. Nice to meet you Rudolf. Um, what did you do?" Asked Andrew

"Well I made my relative that I don't like fly around the room in circles at dinner." Replied Rudolf who still looked oddly at Nadine.

They heard a first call for boarders when their parents finally came through. "Kids, do you think you can change back to a more corporeal form?" Alan asked. They looked down at themselves and laughed. As they laughed they changed back.

"Without a wand that is VERY powerful magic. I don't think I have seen anyone be able to do that before. I suppose you might need the wands only for focal pointing. May I introduce myself-" She was cut off by Alan.

"Professor McGonagall?" He asked.

"Well, well Alan Albarn. You know your dad was quite the troublemaker in his time. He once made my hat dance around my head." Andrew laughed while Alan blushed and Nadine pulled out her wand. 

"That's easy. Simple charm." She pointed the wand at her hat. _Tangoeous_. The hat on the professor's head began to dance. She waved her hand and it sat still. The hat had brought a laugh from not only Andrew, but another teacher who came up.

"That was excellent Miss. Albarn. It was a good charm that is supposed to be above you and Minerva nice hat." He was still laughing.

"Yes well if we are done making my hat do things, hats aren't meant to be doing." She stopped there. 

"Um, Professor McGonagall? What subject do you teach?" Asked Nadine. Andrew was still laughing hard at the hat dancing so he was in no shape to be asking questions.

"Transfiguration my dear." She replied. Andrew sobered up immediately.

"Transfiguration? Excellent." He pointed his wand at the short teacher who was introducing himself to Alan as Professor Flitwick. A light shot out of it and the hat had become a big fat red rat. He quickly turned it back before it could scurry far.

"That's impressive. Minerva I think little Hermione might have some competition this year." Said Flitwick

"Her-my-knee? Is that a thing?" Asked Andrew. Nadine punched him in the arm for "Being such a pig-headed rude insufferable brat"

"No, no Hermione. She is a student in your year who has been at the top of her class. I suppose she has gotten her prefect badge already." Said Flitwick. Rudolf was entranced by the magic the twins had just performed. They heard another call and thought it best to put their things into a compartment. They, Rudolf, and the two professors they met were in the same compartment, as the train now was much smaller than the one for the students, or so Professor McGonagall had told them. They said good-bye to their parents who made them promise not to get in trouble.

"Oh, we promise not to get into TOO much trouble, but otherwise it just isn't fun." They said nearly together.

"Well in any case if we make our house Quidditch teams will you come to a match?" Asked Nadine who was psyched about a sport on brooms.

"We might have to come to all them and watch you beat the other teams." Said Samantha chuckling.

"What makes you think they would certainly make their teams?" Asked Flitwick.

"Well Zordet from Kam Alley gave them brooms for such a spectacular flying try. It was their first times on brooms." Explained Samantha.

"Zordet! Well Minerva I hope at least one of them is on my team, as you already have Harry Potter AND the Weasley twins." Said Flitwick.

"Oh, you are head of a house?" Asked Nadine.

"Yes Ravenclaw as a matter of fact." Nadine squealed.

"Wise old Ravenclaw I hope I'm there. I heard they were great at charms." She said.

"Why thank you." Flitwick replied slightly gloatingly.

"Well kids you had better get on the train." Said Alan who had heard last call. They got onto the train, took their seats and the train almost immediately began to rumble away from the station. The last thing they heard from their parents was "Don't get in too much trouble."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N

There is a pretty blue button right below where you are reading now. You should push it and leave a REVIEW. Reviews are nice and we need them.


	2. Fifth Year begins

****

Our Hogwarts Experience

A/N: Yup… Second chapter, folks! I guess by now you have noticed a distinct difference between Andrew and my own writing…oh well! AHAHA! 

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda… (see First chapter: Referral of)

~*~

Nadine and Andrew sat parallel from each other in the spacious compartment, taking in the scenery outside while not making a sound. Then Andrew coughed. He wanted to speak.

"Uh Nadine… you want to see what I brought, I kind of, well you know, picked it up at Kam Alley while you were taking FOREVER in the bathroom," She glared at him, "And well…I guess I 'forgot' to keep it in my room…' He grinned evilly. She looked at him like he was some kind of god. He pulled out a small bag from his pocket. It was a blue colour, bound in yellow cord. He unraveled the cord and slowly leaned the bag forward for her to see. It was a powdery substance. She reached her hand to touch it, but he slapped it sharply, and she withdrew shocked.

"You don't really want to touch this… I mean… unless you want to be making a fool out of yourself, well, more than you already do..." He trailed off as she kicked him in the shins.

"I don't ever make a fool of myself! So… what is this stuff called?"

"Silius Powder. All you have to do is get even a teaspoon on you and you will be doing whatever the person who put it on you thinks you to do!"

"WOAH! COOL!" Nadine said, awestruck at such a precious thing, well, in her opinion at least. Professor McGonagall came by their compartment, and Nadine and Andrew silenced immediately as he stuck the bag in his pocket. 

"Hello, Mr. And Ms. Albarn, since the trolley witch wasn't really necessary for two students and the teachers only, I have brought you something to eat." She opened the sack she was carrying and pulled out many sweets. She handed a few to Andrew and a few to Nadine. They said thank you quickly, almost as to persuade her to leave. Once she did, they sat quietly for a moment innocently licking their chocolate frogs (Andrew ripped off the head and it was now twitching, Nadine ripped off the arms, poked the frogs eyes and then just licked) until they were certain she was gone.

"Ok, well anyways, getting back to this powder-" Andrew was cut short by the screeching of the brakes. They were arriving in a station.

"We'll talk about the powder later, I believe we'll be staying in one of the unoccupied teacher's chambers until the rest of the school arrives." Andrew said, stuffing the powder he had just taken out back in his pocket. They got up when they heard McGonagall, magically amplified, telling them to get off the doors in front of them and that a tall man would be there to greet them.

Just as she said, they got off to an EXTREMELY large man with a shaggy beard and long moleskin coat. He smiled warmly at them, and they waved at him. He cringed. Nadine chuckled. Andrew nudged her ribs. She shoved his shoulder. And it went on. Hagrid, seeing their 'predicament' walked over and separated them easily. They looked embarrassed, and even a little angry still. Then Andrew, wanting to win, said, 

"Nadine, don't chuckle about people behind their backs!" He got a smug grin as she gasped loudly and started stuttering, trying to tell Hagrid he was wrong and that she was laughing at something she had heard earlier. Every couple seconds through her speech there was a 'pfft' or 'yah right' from Andrew. She glared at Andrew as the man turned around and starting to walk away, beckoning them to follow. Andrew stuck out his tongue. They quickened their pace to keep up with the giant. Finally, Andrew asked,

"Excuse me sir, what may I ask is your name?"

"My name's Hagrid, and yer… hang on… Nadine an' Andrew, righ'?"

"Yes, that would be us." Nadine said, still a little pink from Andrew's mischief causing. 

"Well, Dumbledore asked me ter explain ev'rythin' ter ya'. You'll be stayin' in an empty teacher chamber, until the rest o' tha school arrives, then ya will be sorted at the annual sortin' ceremony. Yer to live in yer house and continue classes with them. Maybe you'll be in Hufflepuff, my old house!" He swelled with pride at this. They nodded and kept walking up the path through Hogsmeade until they reached two broomsticks.

"Yer gonna' ride these up ter the castle, Dumbledore will be waitin' fer ya." With that, the man kept walking. He obviously knew they could ride, and they saw that these were their broomsticks.

"Wow, they got our broomsticks here already? I wonder where all our other stuff is…" Nadine trailed off as Andrew shook his shoulders unknowingly and said,

"Who cares, as long as it gets there in one piece, I'll be happy." Just then, he mounted his broomstick and hovered in the air above her. She had her hands on her hips, frowning up at him.

"But aren't you worried about our stuff? I mean-" Just then, Andrew said, 

"Race you."

"You're on!" Nadine then mounted her broomstick as well, catching Andrew off guard as she zoomed forward. He pressed forward, as she zoomed in and out of trees. He skimmed over the trees, so he could get a little more speed. He eventually passed her, intent on stopping her, knowing at her speed she would win, and dropped into a nose dive to her level and halted his broom about 10 meters in front of her, horizontally in the air, as opposed to her being vertical. She squealed and quickly stopped her broom. They stared at each other, Andrew with a smug look on his face, and Nadine looking like she was about to have a heart attack. Then she pointed behind him. He looked back, and saw they were at the castle, Dumbledore was slowly walking towards them. They slowly and quietly zoomed down to the ground, dismounted, and waited, unsure of what he would say, on the grassy field standing before the magnificent castle. They could of stood for hours staring at it, if they weren't so sure they were going to get in trouble.

"Well well, it seems we have two quidditch naturals here."

"There's that blasted word again!" Nadine shouted, shooting her arms in the air and shaking her head.

Andrew gave her a look as to say 'shut up!' She immediately did.

"I'm sure, in Hogwarts you'll soon be so knowledgeable about Quidditch you'll mistake your team for your family" Dumbledore said. 

"What makes you so sure we'll be on the teams, sir?" Nadine asked.

"Well, Nadine, you have remarkable flying abilities. I watched you zoom through those trees, still keeping that incredible speed. And Andrew, you darted in front of her so carefully, without being afraid of getting hurt. You two are so natural, I'll bet by the end of this term your brooms will be like pieces of clothing!" He chuckled, and they both smiled a little. It seems they weren't in trouble after all. He proceeded to take them inside.

Later that evening, once everything of theirs was settled, Nadine was folding her clothes into her suitcase, when an owl came through the open window and dropped on her shoulder. She opened the letter, once the shock of an owl flying through the window had ceased. She continued to read:

__

To Mr. And Ms. Albarn (Relation by siblings)

You will be beginning your kwikspell course tomorrow. There will be a lot of work to be done, believe me, and you won't be as accustomed to magic as the other fifth years, but you can always get help along the way. Please feel free to ask any of the staff questions about magic during your 2 months before school. Enclosed is your timetable, which will be the same for everyday of the week (excluding Saturday and Sundays, weekends):

9:00 Transfiguration

10:20 Potions

11:40 Herbology

1:00 LUNCH

1:30 Defense Against the Dark Arts

2:50 History of Magic

These will be all the courses you will be taking for the next two months. Of course, your timetable will change once the regular term has begun.

Nadine rushed over to show Andrew.

On the night of the feast, when the rest of the school arrived, Nadine and Andrew sat bored on the steps of the entrance to the hall, waiting for the school to arrive. They now knew most of what every fifth year knew, they had many good **and mostly bad from Snape** experiences learning what they now knew. Finally, a bustling group of first years erupted the silent hallways. McGonagall was leading them. Nadine and Andrew stood up, and waited by the doors, quietly. McGonagall faced the children.

"They will be ready shortly, Andrew, Nadine," She turned to face them now, "You will be sorted first. Best of luck, come along" She now opened the doors, with the gaze upon mostly Andrew and Nadine, the people wondering why two fifth years they had never seen were doing among the group. They stopped in front of the teacher's table, with the stool and the hat Nadine had read about.

"Albarn, Andrew" McGonagall called. This was the moment of truth. Andrew nervously approached the stool, worrying what house he would get in. He had listened to Nadine ranting and raving, and now he couldn't get her stupid lectures out of his head. He sat down, as she placed the hat on his head. He looked over the sea of hats, their owners all intently focused on him. Then he heard the voice.

I see that you could be in any of the houses. I think Slytherin is a good place for you.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin. That head of house person looks like a greasy ugly evil person."

__

Well I suppose you could be in Gryffindor.

"No Gryffindor is weird and too much is expected of me."

__

Well you could go into either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff I see you are wise-

"OK, I don't care about being wise. I think that Hufflepuff will do just fine. It seems like a good house."

__

Fine then HUFFLEPUFF! Andrew got up, took the hat off and put it on the stool, then punched it off. It fell to the floor.

"Finally you gay retarded hat. Never touch my head again! I hate you, you moronic stupid thing." 

He turned crimson red when he noticed he had just SCREAMED everything out loud. But he felt a little better knowing Nadine was making a fool out of herself too. She was making the only noise in the whole hall, laughing hysterically, and clutching a stitch in her side. 

"Uh…Andrew… you may sit down with the Hufflepuffs now…" McGonagall said, a little frightened. 

"Albarn, Nadine" She called, then was heard muttering something about 'let's hope she's not as…exuberant… as her brother. Nadine slid on the stool, still chuckling.

__

Ahh… so you are the twin of the first one. I would ask you to please stop laughing.

I'll stop laughing when I want…

_Alright, here we go… hmm, courage, plenty of it, but you're smart, either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw._

COME ON! RAVENCLAW MUST OF MISSED WHEN SHE GAVE YOU SOME OF HER BRAINS, I THOUGHT YOU WERE **GOOD**?

__

Perhaps you're less able intelligence-wise as me…

LOSER!

Nadine ripped off the hat and threw it to the ground. She began to stomp on it repeatedly, until McGonagall quickly took it from under her foot and placed it back on her head, much to Nadine's disgust, long enough for it to announce 'Ravenclaw!' And then, it said something else to Nadine, which made her boil with rage. She started screaming and flailing wildly for the hat. She was then told to leave by a rather perturbed transfiguration professor.

And at that, they all sat down to enjoy the spectacular feast, Nadine and Andrew talking excitedly with their new houses, happy to (finally) be placed in them.

(A/N the lines are messed due to computer malfunctions)

Andrew was talking to a one Justin Finch-Fletchy, while Nadine was blabbering on to a one Padma Patil. And therefore they didn't hear the rest of the Sorting Ceremony. All of a sudden Nadine only heard herself and Andrew talking. They both continued for about five minutes and then realized that Professor Dumbledore had stood up and asked for quiet. They were quiet instantly. 

"I think we may have a few blabber mouths on our hands." A greasy looking man in what looked to be layers upon layers of robes said sneering at the two of them. They knew him to be Snape, the Potions master. Dumbledore just stood and looked at them with laughter in his eyes.

"As usual I have a few start of term announcements...Like all years before, the forest at the edge of the yard is strictly forbidden and go there only if you are in search of a most painful and horrifying death." When he said this, he seemed to be staring directly at the Albarn twins. "Our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Natalie McDithers who we all hope will last longer than one year." Everyone laughed slightly nervously as they all knew the problems with each different teacher and the circumstances that made each only last one year. There was only one of the four teachers that weren't trying to kill a few people or hurt them in any way, but that one happened to be a werewolf. "Also, as you saw we have two new students that are entering their fifth year here at Hogwart's. They have only this year entered our world and we should be as nice to them as to each other. I see they have already found someone to talk to. Now _Googenslaf_." Food then appeared on the before empty plates. 

Nadine and Andrew began eating, but since they had been at Hogwart's for two months they didn't shovel things into their mouths like a few people were doing.

Andrew looked over to Nadine's table and saw she was pulling her famous line.

"Food goes here and here." She said to Padma while pointing to both her mouth and her stomach. Padma and a few other girls that had been talking to had burst out laughing. Andrew was stunned at how she always could get people laughing. Andrew had been asking Justin unending questions about exactly what Quidditch is. He had been told that the old Seeker for Hufflepuff had died the year before and there was an open Seeker space due to that and that there was an open Keeper space due to the fact that he had graduated. 

At that exact point in time Nadine was being told by the Ravenclaw captain, Cho Chang that there was an open space as a chaser on the Ravenclaw team due to one of the old chasers graduating.

They were both so excited they at the same time yelled, "Are you SERIOUS?" Everyone had heard them and the room went quiet and looked their way. They turned red and muttered apologies. The room slowly made it's way back up to the normal clamor. The twins were both quiet for a while as were their talking friends.

"Well, I think I should introduce you to Wayne Hopkins. He is the Hufflepuff Quidditch captain." Justin gestured to the guy sitting across the table from them. "Oi! Wayne, as you know this is Andrew Albarn and Andrew this is Wayne. He is a Chaser and captain so he will decide who makes it, and who doesn't."

"Hi! I'm gonna be there to try out for that Keeper space, so when is it?" Said Andrew as if he expected to just be told that he didn't have to try out.

"Well it will be the day after the Ravenclaws. So that is three days from now, in the morning, before classes start." He told Andrew. "The Ravenclaws' is at night after supper a week after tomorrow."

"I see, and you're in what year?" Asked Andrew

"I'm in fifth year, so I will be sharing your dorm. And we will be going to some classes together. I hope we don't have to spend almost EVERY class with the Ravenclaws." He said turning back to his buddy, Craig Polmfin.

"He always says that. We always get stuck with the Ravenclaws anyways. We have most classes shared with the Ravenclaws and a lot of us want a change." Explained Justin.

"Yeah, it sounds kind of boring." Andrew said, although inside he was wondering how he was going to deal with all this. He and his sister had yet to be separated and this would be their first experience without each other to lean on.

__

At the Ravenclaw table

"Well Nadine, I must go over there," She pointed to a group of Ravenclaws, who were talking excitedly over a one Harry Potter and how he filled out, or so Nadine heard.

"Now that Miss. Prissy pants is gone, I can introduce you to my group of Ravenclaw friends." She gestured to a tall, skinny blonde girl who she introduced as Sarah Harris. She then pointed to a boy her age named Kyle Costa. She was warned that Kyle liked to hear himself speak. She was introduced then to the last of the little group, Alicia Sutton. They were all in her year. She was happy to have been wrong about fitting in. They were so nice.

"Hufflepuff is beginning to grate on my nerves. They are ALWAYS in like all our classes. I think I would even rather being in the same class as Slytherin instead of always Hufflepuff." Complained Kyle.

"Yeah, I suppose everyone would like a change of people." She said this just so that she could get Kyle to stop talking. Inside (although she didn't know it) she was mirroring Andrew's sense of dread about the being apart thing. Sure they always argued, but they would always be there, never a whole castle away. She continued to keep with the conversation until they had to go up to their commons and hence to bed. Professor Flitwick led his class to a trap door opening with a trick latch that lets you open into a cove where a small miniature raven sat. You gave him the password "_Wiser than intelligent is the Ravenclaw way" _and he would slide aside to reveal a stepladder into the common room. It was done all in a blue and bronze decor with a fire burning brightly in the hearth. Professor Flitwick informed them to get their timetables from their first class teacher. They were to have Ancient Runes without an accompanying class. Nadine was slightly worried, what would happen if what Kyle hoped would happen did? She had no time to think. They filed to their dormitories and found their four-poster beds. Nadine's was the one directly across the room from the door. Around in the circle from the left of the door went: Padma, Alicia, Jenny (whom Nadine had yet to really meet yet), Nadine, Sarah, Brittany (another as of yet un-met girl), and Amanda (un-met, but had already turned out to be a huge snob to Nadine). 

That night Nadine slept fitfully and rolled around. For the first time in her life, Andrew wasn't in the same room as her. About an hour after all the other girls were asleep Nadine went into her robes that she had thrown into her trunk. She grabbed her wand, went behind her curtains and cast a silencing charm on the small-enclosed area of the bed. Unseen, unheard, and utterly alone she wept.

__

Before they went upstairs

Andrew had been trying to concentrate on the conversation. He had developed quite an interest in Quidditch, but not even that subject could entertain him for long. He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by Justin poking him and telling him to stand. They were lead away by Professor Sprout and taken to a picture of an old man stooped with age. He of course was moving, if slowly and feebly. They were to tell him the password "_Loyalty is worthiness_", climb into a portal then tap a stone, two from the left and three up from the bottom. They went into the common room. Andrew saw that it was very nicely decorated. It had armchairs, desks, a huge hearth, plush carpets and the crest of Hufflepuff hung over the hearth. Done in yellow and black below the crest read, "_Remain loyal and there will be a place for you_". It was extravagant...Andrew saw none of this through the grief that nearly was overwhelming him. They go to their dorms. Andrew's four-poster was two from the right of the door. From the left to the right of the door: Justin, Craig (un-met but seemly friendly), Josh (un-met and seemed to be aloof from everyone else), Dexter (apparently full of himself due to his grades), Wayne, Andrew, and Chris (he was on the Quidditch team as a chaser and he was so full of himself Andrew thought he might burst any second). Andrew just got into his normal sleep attire, boxers and a tee shirt, climbed into his bed and waited until he heard the sleep snores of six people. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table, and transfigured the bed into a sound proof material. Inside of this haven he wept and contemplated why he hadn't chosen Ravenclaw like his sister. Maybe what Wayne had said to Craig had been wrong. Maybe this year they wouldn't have ANY classes with Ravenclaw. He wept long into the night. At around three in the morning he transfigured the curtains back and fell asleep. His dreams were troubled by the thought of never seeing Nadine again.

(A/N I would like to take this opportunity to explain that we may be going back as we must cover two main characters from two different houses. If you get confused then just see which twin isn't there.)

All too soon he was awakened by Justin shaking him awake. He had fallen asleep and he could remember his last dream so well. He had been killing people and Nadine got in the way. He had murdered his sister. But it was only a dream. "Andrew! You're going to miss our first class if you don't get up! You already don't have time for either a shower OR breakfast. Get up! Our first class is transfiguration with the Gryffindors! Get UP!" At the last word Justin flipped Andrew onto the floor. Andrew face-planted and got up looking like he had been run over by a train.

"Ugh." That was all he could say. He dressed and grabbed his wand and his bag. He stuffed his transfiguration book into it and practically ran with Justin to their class so they wouldn't be late. Even running they had just sat down when the bell rang.

The class noted Professor in her cat form. She quickly changed and began speaking, "I know the holidays were hard. I expect you did you summer homework." She looked at the class who were all worried. Everyone that is except Andrew and a bushy haired girl, Andrew had yet to meet. They all handed in what they HAD done. The only complete hand-ins were from Andrew and the bushy haired girl. Andrew smiled at her and introduced himself.

"I'm Andrew Albarn. I don't think we've met." He said with a smile on his face.

"Well that is the first time someone else other than me has actually finished their homework. I'm impressed, but I noticed you got the last question wrong. It should be: You turn the goblet into a bird THEN the bird into a rat then finally into a cat. And my name is Hermione Granger." She said.

"Actually, you turn the goblet into a rat THEN the bird and then the cat. You always go up in size. If you went your way, sure you could do it, but my way is the easier, faster and not to mention smarter way." He replied with a SMIRK!

"Miss. Granger, I'm sorry to say that Mr. Albarn is correct. Although still able to be done, it is harder and a waste of energy." Said Professor McGonagall before Hermione could open her mouth to respond. At this Hermione went red and muttered her apologies, in the midst of the disagreement she had forgotten they had been in front of the entire class. They took their seats and Andrew noticed the girl trying to glare a hole through him. If looks could kill he would have been dead a hundred times over. He noticed that her hair was slightly wild and unkempt. What made her keep it that way? She should really be introduced to a hair dresser. He had been so intent on staring at Hermione's hair that he hadn't noticed that Professor McGonagall had asked Hermione a question. 

"Ahem! Miss. Granger! What is the most difficulty in becoming an animagus?" Andrew had heard the question, but had not noticed that it was not directed at him. Unfortunately, for him he answered unbidden.

"The difficulty is the fact that if you mess it up in the very middle, you will stay half animal and half human forever. There has yet to be found a counter spell for this." As he said this everyone turned to him. He had just answered a question that Hermione had to think over. Hermione was glaring at him, the rest of the class stared awed, while Professor McGonagall had a smile on her lips. The smile erased quickly as it had appeared leaving Andrew to wonder whether it had even been there in the first place. 

"Mr. Albarn, as much as I appreciate right answers, I would like to ask you to not speak out of turn again." She reprimanded him although without any force. She was trying to hold back laughter from the rivalry between Hermione and Andrew for Transfiguration. She couldn't wait to hear what Flitwick said about Nadine and Hermione. It was nearly the only reason they were ever in Hermione's class. 

The lesson went on that way all class. The only problem is that during the practical part, Hermione and Andrew were paired together. They argued over whether it was done one way or the other. They had to change a rat into a cat, but they had to change it into something else first.

"Hermione if you change it into anything inanimate it will be harder to change it into a cat. We should change it into a bird then a cat." He suggested.

"No! If we do that it will be harder. Turn it into an inanimate object that is nearly as big as a cat and then we go with your size theory that proved to be right." She said in a huff. Finally Andrew just pointed his wand at the rat and changed it into a bird then into a cat.

"Now there won't be any more arguing. We are done and you were wrong." He gave her the raspberries. 

"OH! I don't think that I ever want to talk to you again!" And with that she was quiet.

"Aw, come on, now don't be like that. Nothing is EVER going to get accomplished that way. Just talk to me please." He begged with her. She couldn't help it she risked a glance over her shoulder. He had these deep ocean blue eyes. To Hermione they seemed to have no depths and right now they looked like they were swirling, as if they were creating a whirlpool. She couldn't help herself. She couldn't take her eyes away from those bottomless pools. She stared into them and lost herself.

She had looked into his eyes. He could see that hers were a rich chocolate brown, and they were staring straight into his. His mind was telling him to look away, he tried, but it was as if something was holding his head in place. He continued to stare, as did she.

They were still staring when Professor McGonagall came around to check their work she smiled to herself. _Ron is going to have some competition_. She cleared her throat and nothing happened. She tried again and she got the same response as the last time. She looked over at Ron's table and he was shaking he was so mad. She decided to try one last time and this time she got a response. It wasn't the one she had been expecting...

He was lost in the eyes so richly coloured they were almost almonds. She was lost in the ocean of his eyes, and the whirlpool effect wasn't helping. Did he hear something? No they were alone. Weren't they? There it was again maybe he was beginning to hear things, or maybe there IS someone there. Nothing it is gone. Wait no there it is again. At the third time, as if a bell rang in their heads they moved closer together still absorbed in the others' eyes. Their lips met. Her lips were as nothing he had ever tasted before. It was like something went off in his head then. They were in CLASS. He tried to break away, but she had made his knees too weak.

She was staring when she heard a noise, was it a noise. They were alone weren't they? They had to be. All she could see or think of was his oceanic eyes. There was that infernal noise again. She couldn't look away. She was for Ron wasn't she? Ron, not these eyes. But if she was she would be able to look away, and she couldn't. At the third noise she couldn't help herself. She leaned forward as he did. Their lips met. His lips sent shivers through her spine. His arm snaked around her and rested on the nape of her neck, lifting it slightly upwards. Wait! They weren't alone! They were right in the middle of class! She tried to break away, but his arm wouldn't let her go. She hadn't really put up a fight either. She didn't want to leave this. She realized he tried to pull away at the same time as he sought to deepen the kiss. She could feel his tongue parting her lips. She let it enter and just as she touched the tongue they were pulled away from each other...

Justin had Andrew and Ron was holding Hermione possessively. They both fought their restrainers. "Mr. Albarn and Miss. Granger, I expected more out of you two. Please stop snogging in my class." They stopped fighting. They didn't look sorry or mad they looked completely happy. They were separated and Ron took Hermione into a part of the class and starting yelling at her. She started yelling back at him. Justin just took Andrew to the other side of the classroom. "The bell is going to ring soon, so clear up your stuff and I will hand out your class schedules.

Andrew got his and saw that he had Divination next, then Herbology with the Gryffindors. They then had Potions with the Ravenclaws. He couldn't wait until third period. He could see Hermione again.

The bell rang and they left the class. Professor McGonagall called Hermione and Andrew to stay for a few minutes. Justin told Andrew that he would wait, because Professor Trelawny's classroom was hard to find. Andrew told Justin he had been there and he could make it. Hermione and Andrew walked up to the front. When they got there their hands just found each others'. Professor McGonagall saw this and inwardly smiled.

"Well I hope that there won't be anymore snogging during classes. I admit that I don't frown on romance, but please keep it on your own time. I am going to be talking to Professor Sprout telling her that you are not to be snogging during your Herbology class." They both muttered a "yes professor" and walked out of the class and at the door Ron jumped on Andrew.

"Don't touch my girl!" He was on Andrew's back trying to beat him in the head. The first blow didn't strike. Andrew had thrown him off his back with a gesture. He grabbed Hermione's hand again and kissed her, but just a peck and then Andrew went off to his next class. He heard running footsteps behind him and a "Ron NO!" Andrew turned around put his hand palm facing outward at Ron. Ron was frozen. Andrew stared at Ron, or so Hermione thought. 

__

I can do this over and over again. Please don't make me. I don't appreciate having to display my powers. I don't like using my powers, unless absolutely necessary. He had been talking inside of Ron's head. But how that just wasn't possible. Andrew snapped his fingers and Ron was free. "I have to go to class, and I will be going. Until third period." He waved, turned then left.

He got to Trelawny's class without another attack. Unfortunately for him, he was 10 minutes late. "Mr. Albarn please remember to be on time tomorrow."

"Yes I will and don't forget to tell the substitute teacher tomorrow about the fact that we must take the pink tea cups off of the shelf before they fall and smash to bits." He replied.

"Ah! I'm not surprised you saw that too. Well class I would like to tell you why all of you are here not in specific classes. Well due to not enough people having the Sight they dropped out of this class, so now we have twelve people and so we are all in the same class." Andrew took his seat and noticed that there were more people that he recognized from his last class than not. Andrew leaned over to a girl he knew as Lavender Brown from his last class. 

"When he dumps you, you can always cry on my shoulder." She looked at him afraid of him, or so he thought that was what it was. The class went nicely and no cups were broken. They had to re-take tea leaves for a week then they would move on. Andrew's tea leaves told him that he would find love sometime soon and that it could still end horribly. "Hmm, you read that sign wrong. That is actually the cat of the dark not light. Well that's good. If it had been of light I was going to wonder how much trouble I would get in. Now I know I won't get caught." He began laughing knowing which class was going to have a prank pulled on it. Professor Trelawny came to inspect what was so funny. She looked at the tea leaves and said 

"Ah, the cat of light. I wonder what you're going to do."

"Actually professor like I had been telling my partner Justin it is the cat of the dark. It has two different ears not the same." He explained.

"So it does. Well being proven wrong usually gets me mad, but for some reason I am happy that you proved me wrong." The class was over after a while and a few more shows of Andrew's use of the Sight. He went to his dorm and threw his stuff on his four-poster. He went down to lunch hoping to see Hermione there. He walked in and looked to the Gryffindor table and spotted Hermione. Ignoring the fact that most people sat at their house tables he walked over and plopped himself down beside Hermione. 

"Hey there beautiful." Hermione looked to him and saw his mouth going coming closer to her. Their lips met and this time they were allowed to deepen the kiss. His tongue parted her lips and entered the inner sanctum. They stayed like that until they HAD to come up for air. He said, "You send my heart a flutter. It's too bad I'm in Hufflepuff." A slightly younger girl with red hair and freckles came up to them.

"What is this? Hermione did you find a BOYFRIEND?" She sat down on the other side of Hermione and laughed.

"Hello Ginny and yes I did this is Andrew Albarn. He is in Hufflepuff and he sends shivers down my spine." She didn't even turn red at her bluntness. Andrew was slightly taken aback at Hermione calling him her boyfriend. He was flattered, as he felt the same way. 

"I had fun in Divination. I proved Trelawny wrong." He said this with a smile on his face.

"All that is a load of horseshat!" She told him in no uncertain terms.

"Not really, watch I can do that too. The next person to walk in that door will be my sister. She will be laughing and when she goes to sit down she will miss the bench and fall flat on her ass." Hermione was about to say something until she saw Nadine enter laughing. Sure enough she walked over to the bench and fell. 

"How did you do that?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I have the Sight. Trelawny has it too, but not very much. She could barely be called a seer. I have only joined your world and I have been able to see as much as her. I heard that even at her age she has only had two true visions. A true seer by her age would have at least ten not a measly two." He explained this all in a voice that told her that he wasn't mad or perturbed by what she had said.

"Oh. Well I don't believe in any of it. I won't critsize you though it is your opinion." Her voice brooked no argument. 

"Well I'm glad you found one who can explain things without getting all mad, unlike my brother." Ginny piped in.

"Wait, is your brother Ron Weasley?" He asked noticing that she looked a lot like the Ron that had assaulted him. Ginny nodded. Andrew just laughed telling her, "Well I'm glad you're a lot nicer than your brother. He attacked me for kissing Hermione." Ginny looked mad.

"How dare him! He never made a move. All you two did was argue like mad. It was row after row." She got up intent on going to find Ron.

"Ginny sit down. I can handle it myself. Thanks though, but I have a plan. Hermione do you want to get him back? You too Ginny." He smiled an evil smile. They both nodded. "Well I say we send him a howler from us three. I heard that if three voices go into one howler the person goes temporarily deaf after the message. He will only stay that way for about five minutes, but I think it's a good idea." They both mirrored his evil smile and nodded. "OK, after classes we go to the library, write it then send it." They began laughing. This was going to be fun. Andrew finally realized that Gryffindor people were glaring at him. "What! Is it just because I'm sitting here? If it is there is no point that I leave. They are only there as a suggestion. You can really sit anywhere you want. If I wanted to I could go over and sit on the Slytherin table." The people who he was talking to him turned back to their food.

"Well Hermione I think you got a keeper. Speaking of which I heard you were trying out for Hufflepuff keeper have fun. I hope you get it." Said Ginny.

"Hello I'm right here. Don't say things like I'm not here it irritates me. My sister ALWAYS did that with Blame-y that stanky loser. He was her muggle boyfriend like I had Tear as my muggle girlfriend. That is all in the past now. I got my 'Mione." He said this as he put his arm around her. She just smiled back. 

"Hey Hermione, what class do you have next?" Asked Ginny.

"I have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs." She said this with the biggest of big smiles on her face. As she said this she snuggled closer to Andrew. Instead of being uncomfortable he kissed the top of her head, which was resting on his chest. Ginny was starting to become like a third wheel until Justin came over.

"Hey Andrew don't you think that this is going a little fast?"

"Um, not really no. Why do you ask?" At this Hermione snuggled even closer and Andrew put his other arm around her. Justin noticing this sat down beside Andrew.

"Well you basically just met Hermione and you don't know all about her."

"Nothing you say can make me let go of her. Say what you have to say though. See she also doesn't know everything about me." Hermione was beginning to get scared. What could Justin know? 

"Same here." She said. Andrew squeezed for a second and then released.

"Well she used to have bad teeth and then was cursed so that they hung below her chin and Madam Pomfrey magiked them back and she made them go normal for normal not for her." He said. He actually didn't know much about her.

"So, she wanted normal teeth. If that's the best you have then I beat that. I have noticed that she likes teachers. At my muggle school we would always insult them and prank on them." He said truthfully. Hermione didn't move for a moment. He got worried. Maybe she could stop just like that. After a few seconds she went back to letting Andrew hold her.

"Well, well, well there is um, oh, never mind. If you want to know her ask her." Justin said and he stomped over to the Hufflepuff table. He sat down beside Craig and Wayne.

"Well is there anything about you that I might actually care to know?" Andrew asked. She went rigid.

"My parents are both muggles." She thought he might let go and leave.

"So, who really cares who your parents are? They could be murderers and it wouldn't change you." At this Ginny got up and left leaving them alone for this. "Well you know about what happened to my school and you saw what I can do when Ron attacked me. I can do that all the time. Are you scared of me?" She didn't even react to this. She just replied,

"All the better to protect me. People always call me a know-it-all and arrogant and that I'm ugly."

"Well, the know-it-all part suits me just fine. I will need help in all things. Well except with Transfiguration. I don't find you at all arrogant and it doesn't matter. And you are as far from ugly as a rose in full bloom. If you had been born they would have named them Hermiones instead of roses." He kissed the top of her head again, and got a glance at his watch. "Um, Hermione I think we had better get ready for Herbology. We have fifteen minutes to get ready and out there." They got up and kissed one last time before they had to go their separate ways.

It took ten minutes for Andrew to get down to the greenhouses. They were to be in the third one. He waited outside until Hermione arrived. She took not much longer than him. They shared a long kiss and at the very last minute they went into the class. They went to adjacent workstations. There was a guy his age beside him on his right then beside that kid there was Ron. Ron was getting red already.

"Now Ron, stop this it is childish." He turned to Andrew, "Hello my name is Harry Potter." Andrew just extended his hand and shook Harry's hand. Harry was slightly startled. Andrew hadn't made a fool out of himself or looked for his scar. Justin was to Andrew's left and across from Andrew was Wayne and to Wayne's left (across from Hermione) was Craig and to Wayne's right was Dexter. Professor Sprout came in and said, 

"Alright class we will be beginning our work and study of the monstratee. Before we begin, I would like to teach you a spell to make them stop trying to eat you. If you did your homework then you would know that yes monstratees DO eat humans. Anyways, the spell goes "_cooleus calm_"". A red beam shot out of her wand and hit the wall. "I want to see all of you get that same kind of red light to come out of your wands." Everyone tested it out and no one messed it up. "Well then I will open this door and you must all take one monstratee." She walked over to the side of the class and opened a door. Inside of the door was about 30 monstratees. "OK, I will be going in alphabetical order. Don't forget to cast your spell. OK, Albarn, Andrew." 

Andrew went up to the door and he hadn't lifted his wand yet. The monstratees started yelling and he just continued to walk. He seemed to have gone into a sort of trance. He was within reach of the monstratees and they stopped snapping and looked at him. He took two more steps, put his hand out and stroked the closest monstratee. It made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr. The rest of the monstratees tried to get petted too. He gave them all a pat and then took the one that he had petted first. He got back to his station and blinked a few times not realizing that he had already gone up and gotten himself a monstratee until he saw the creature. He continued to absently pet it while people got over their shock. Hermione was the first person to talk.

"I thought you were going to be eaten. I was so scared." She said this and hugged him then kissed him to make sure that he was really there and it wasn't just an illusion.

"Miss. Granger please refrain from snogging during class. I must continue. Next time Mr. Albarn please do the spell so we don't have to see over shows of emotions." She began calling names again. Until she got to the Ls it went well. But then she said "Longbottom, Neville." A brown-haired boy Andrew's age went up and pulled out his wand. He continued walking trying to get the words right. He had gotten too close. It happened so fast; Andrew ran, grabbed Neville and got bit instead of Neville. It had bitten his arm and a tooth stuck in. Andrew looked at the monstratee and it backed down. 

"Neville, you should be more careful. These things are poisonous." He said pulling out the tooth. He put his wand to the cut, and mouthed an incantation. Green ooze started to flow out of the cut. "If you treat it right away it is fine, but after a while you pass out and then they eat you." He explained this to Neville not realizing that everyone was watching. Hermione ran over and kissed him again.

"Don't DO that! You scared me. I thought you were going to die." Hermione gave him another kiss before she remembered where she was.

"Miss. Granger I just told you not to do that. Andrew although I'm happy that everyone is okay, please refrain from getting yourself bit again. Fifty points to Hufflepuff for the sacrifice Andrew made and ten points from Gryffindor for Hermione's disregard for my rules. Next time leave it at a hug please?" She charmed the monstratee and gave it to Neville. Eventually they all got a monstratee without further problems. "What we are to do is to collect some of its venom. As Mr. Albarn told us, the venom of a monstratee is extremely poisonous, but with the right ingredients, it becomes a very powerful headache cure. We must be very careful, thought, as sometimes the spell may wear off and it may try to bite you. They get very angry because of being put under a spell." She went on to explain and show them how to collect the venom in a jar. Only once did a monstratee wake up, but the person working on it was quick to react. Points were awarded or taken due to the venom collected and then the class ended. Not once did Andrew ever put his monstratee under enchantment. 

Finally the end of class rolled around and they were to put their monstratees back and place the jars on Professor Sprout's desk. Hermione and Andrew walked out together and went to the doors of Hogwart's. They kissed until they had no choice, but to come up for air.

"I would gladly die, if it be in your arms." 

"As I you. I would stay here all class, but I just have to have Snape next. I will see you at dinner. I have Potions and through it all you will be in my mind." Andrew said as he kissed her again. They held each other and then they reluctantly parted. "I must go." They went their separate ways and Andrew found his way to the dungeons. 

__

[before classes began]

She had been awakened by Padma only five hours after she had removed the Silencing Charm and fallen asleep. Lucky for Nadine that she still had time to eat and have a shower.

"Wake UP!" Padma tried to wake her and finally accomplished the magnificent feat.

"URGH! Stupid alarm!" She tried to bang on Padma who she thought was an alarm clock.

"Nadine it's Padma!" Padma nearly hit Nadine when a flying fist had almost hit her in the head. 

"OH, Padma I'm SO sorry!" She apologized as soon as she figured out that the alarm was talking. 

"Uh, huh well anyways as I was trying to say, if you don't get up now you will not have time to eat AND have a shower." This said Nadine jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and had a quick ten minute clean. She went into the bedroom and rifled through her clothes until almost half of the contents of her trunk were everywhere, even on Padma. "_Cleneio_" Muttered Nadine and her clothes all whoshed into her trunk all nicely folded.

"Sarah and the others have gone down to breakfast already and told me to bring you down there when I could finally manage to wake you up. I had a bucket of near-frozen water that I was about to dump on you." Padma admitted.

"Oh, well next time just push me off the bed. OK?" She said noting the bucket of water that looked like it still had pieces of ice floating around in it.

"Yes Okay now let's get going." The raced down to the Great Hall and took their seats next to Kyle, Sarah and Alicia.

"I see you finally managed to wake Sleeping Beauty. Did you have to resort to the water?" Sarah asked.

"No I didn't she eventually woke up although she tried to beat me." She said this in a teasing way so Nadine thought nothing of it and just piled food onto her plate. She began to shovel the food in her mouth.

"Nadine slow down and CHEW!" Said Alicia. Nadine tried to answer, but all that came out was food and gurgling noises.

"OK, considering how gross that just was, I suggest that we don't ask her questions until she is done eating." Said Kyle.

"Agreed." Replied the girls that weren't Nadine. After about five minutes Nadine had finished a full plate of food. The others just looked on with looks of grossed-out horror.

"Well I think I should probably get ready for my Ancient Runes class." The others having lost their appetite, followed her to the common room and grabbed their stuff. Sarah and Alicia had Ancient Runes with her next, but Kyle and Padma had Care of Magical Creatures.

They walked down to the Ancient Runes classroom which was on the second floor nearly right above the Great Hall. They were on time with a few minutes to spare so they decided to hand in their summer homework to Professor Stone a handsome, young man, probably only about thirty or so. He had the look of a man you didn't want to break the rules around though. 

"Ah, I see you all decided to do your summer homework. I get too many people not doing their runes and then they have no clue as to what I'm doing. It seems the rest of the class is arriving, sit, sit." The girls took seats together and watched the rest of the class file in and like Professor Stone said, only two other people actually had summer homework to hand in, Chris Tate who had the look of a Quidditch player and Jenny Lopid.

"As I see only five of you actually handed in your summer homework I had better go over the Egyptian runes that were on your homework." He began to draw symbols in the air with his wand. Nadine got slightly bored after a while, as she already knew this. She drifted off eventually and was woken up by Alicia poking her. Instead of asking what she got up and mumbled, 

"No, I don't think I want pancakes today." She had started to walk around by now, when Sarah made water burst forth from her wand and hit Nadine right in the face, she yelled, "COLD!"

"Well thank you Ms. Harris. Now Nadine do you think you can stay awake, or at least not jump up and walk around?" He asked kindly.

"I-I-I think so professor." She stuttered out her answer. For the rest of the class she just kept herself awake and ready for answering a question, as Professor Stone seemed to ask people who he thought weren't paying attention. The class didn't take all THAT long, but it was long enough. Nadine had nearly fallen asleep when the bell rang. Sarah, Alicia and Nadine nearly ran out the door and to their next class, Charms. 

When they sat down they realized that they never got their schedules. They told Professor Flitwick and he told them that ONE of them goes and gets all three. Alicia went and Sarah and Nadine sat down near the front. She knew this was going to be fun, she was in her element. Alicia came back in about five minutes and she wasn't even the last person to enter. Alicia sat beside Sarah and then three Gryffindors walked in. two boys and one girl. One boy had jet black hair and the other had red hair, freckles and was red in the face. The girl had bushy hair and was red in the face also, although she seemed to have a smile on her face. The girl sat beside Nadine and then the black haired boy with the red haired boy beside him. The girl introduced herself to Nadine as Hermione Granger and the black haired boy was Harry Potter. She deliberately "forgot" to mention who the red haired boy was and Nadine didn't ask. 

Professor Flitwick explained the oddity of Gryffindors having Charms with the Ravenclaws as Gryffindors never have classes with Ravenclaws and Professor Dumbledore thought that it was time that all houses had classes with each other. He went on to say that they had to get working and he shouldn't have been babbling.

"Now we have to start preparing you for your O.W.Ls, so I want us to re-do all of the charms we have learned from first year to fourth year within the month. Now I will be separating you into partners. Each set of partners will be one Ravenclaw and one Gryffindor. Now...." He went on to place sets of partners. Nadine went with Hermione, Alicia went with the red haired boy and Sarah went with Harry.

Hermione and Nadine were doing really well when all of a sudden Hermione messed up on a charm. Nadine caught the quill that went flying near her head.

"Hermione do you want to be a little more careful with these things they can hurt sometimes." During this whole lecture Nadine hadn't looked up once.

"Oh, yeah and who do you think YOU are?!" 

"Oh, right I'm sorry I forgot to tell you my name. It's Nadine Albarn." At the name Albarn Hermione made a little squeak and Ron started shaking. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh, no it's just we had our transfiguration lesson with the Hufflepuffs and your brother was there." Hermione leaned in to whisper to Nadine, "We, uh began snogging during class." Nadine burst out laughing and noticed the small red tinge that came to Hermione's face, and the fact that Ron was now nearly having a seizure standing up.

"I take it that red haired boy doesn't like my brother, well he wouldn't be the first. And you how did you do that? He never just meets someone and all of a sudden starts kissing them and in class of all things." By now Nadine was yelling and flailing her arms around. Everyone had stopped to stare at the screaming girl.

"Well it was just such a magical moment." Hermione was getting slightly nervous.

"Oh, HA HA very funny what did you do PUT A CHARM ON HIM?!" She was now getting very mad, and before Hermione could answer she spoke again, "Wait, how could you manage that if you can't manage a few simple charms. You disgust me. You AND your bushman eyebrows." Nadine slapped Hermione. Hermione just stood there, but the red haired boy pointed his wand at Nadine. She noticed, "I wouldn't if I were you." Nadine put her hand out as if to catch something and Ron's wand flew to her hand. Professor Flitwick coming out of a shocked state began getting order.

"Now, Nadine, give Ron back his wand and Ron no spells." They did as they were told. "Now to prevent happenings like that again, Nadine your new partner is Lavender Brown and Kyle go with Hermione." They did as they were told. "Now no more fighting." They continued with their charms and the bell rang about twenty minutes later. Padma and her little gang caught up with Nadine and asked exactly the little show was all about.

"Well that little WITCH - excuse the pun - was snogging MY brother within their FIRST CLASS! There is no way that he snogs people within the first hour of meeting them and he NEVER kisses or snogs during CLASS! She HAD to have done SOMETHING!" She completed her tirade only five feet from the entrance to the Ravenclaw house.

"Well, uh maybe your brother did something to her or that nothing was done to anyone and it just, well happened. Do you think?" Said Alicia, being the voice of reason here.

"Please don't try to reason with me I just need time to be mad." They entered the commons and the girls went to their dorm. "Hitting a pillow usually helps so I think I should hit a pillow." She pulled out her wand and lit the pillow on fire and made it burst into little bits and pieces that were still smoldering. "Well that feels slightly better. NOOOW reason may work." The other girls just had to laugh. Then Amanda walked in with Brittany in tow. 

"What is this? It had to have been you!" She rounded on Nadine. "You're a freak you know and no one likes you." She smiled but only for a second. Nadine had her wand out and made it so Amanda had no mouth. The girls other than Brittany started rolling on the floor laughing.

"Now do you promise to be nice you snob? And just for your information I DID do that. I admit I'm a freak, but only *I* and my brother may insult me." Amanda could only nod about the being nice part and so then she had a mouth.

"You ARE a freak!" She yelled this as she ran away, but Nadine was quicker. She shot red sparks out of her wand and it hit Amanda in the butt. She lifted a few feet in the air and let out a cry of pain. 

"OK, I am SO much better. I say we go down to lunch." she a huge smile on her face, but the others slightly dreaded what might happen. "Don't worry I'm not that bad at lunch." They trusted her so they picked Kyle up and together walked down to the Great Hall. On the way there Kyle tripped and fell down the stairs on his rump.

"Ha ha Kyle fell on his rumpy rump." She laughed and then she imitated him by falling herself. They laughed all the harder. By the end of the staircase all of them had either been pushed down to fall down the stairs or had fallen themselves. No one was hurt luckily. They were still laughing really hard when they walked into the Great Hall. They went over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down or at least Nadine TRIED to sit down. She missed the bench and fell flat on her bottom. She began laughing even harder. She was on the floor laughing and holding a stitch in her side. She eventually sat ON the bench and began eating. It was about five minutes into her meal that she looked over to the Hufflepuff table to find her brother. Padma noticing where she was looking looked for her own twin and in doing so found Andrew. She poked Nadine and pointed to the Gryffindor table. Nadine noticed her twin with his arm around a certain bushy haired Gryffindor that she detested. She was shaking with barely controlled rage and was about to get up when she saw Andrew kiss her head, but Kyle and Sarah held her down and in her seat. She had lost her appetite and basically stormed out of the Great Hall towards the Ravenclaw house. The others followed after worried about the fact that she may want to "hit" some more pillows. When they got to the commons they found her sitting in front of an unnaturally roaring fire. 

"Uh, Nadine maybe, maybe we should just let them be together and see how it will turn out." Tried Sarah.

"Sarah, what did I tell Alicia about time to be mad. Leave me alone for about five minutes please." They went to a different part of the room and watched as the fire did weird things. They waited until Nadine stopped controlling the fire and it went back to what it should look like. They went over and Padma asked, 

"Are you okay now? We could always say that you're sick in bed for the afternoon classes." 

"No, I'll go. We DO have Potions fourth period and we have a shared class with the Hufflepuffs. It should give me time to talk with Andrew." They left Kyle and went up to their dorm and grabbed their Transfiguration books. They went down and walked up the stepladder out of the house. 

They arrived in Transfiguration after most of the Slytherins had been seated. They sat together to the other side. The idea of maybe the houses making friends between themselves wasn't working, as the Slytherins were sitting on one side of the classroom and the Ravenclaws on the other side. They didn't speak to each other and in fact to Nadine it seemed that they seriously didn't like each other.

"Please hand in the homework I assigned you for the summer holidays." Nadine, Alicia, Jenny, Sarah, Padma, Kyle, and one Slytherin handed in their homework. Professor McGonagall looked on with disapproval. "All of you should have done your homework. Especially now that we must prepare you for your O.W.Ls. I will put you into partners and you shall work together." She did what Professor Flitwick did, by putting a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin together. No one seemed pleased with that idea. 

Nadine had to work with Draco Malfoy. He looked like he had just eaten about fifty lemons, peels attached. All through the whole time that they worked Draco kept trying to make Nadine mess up. It was good for Nadine that Andrew had helped her make sure she knew what she was doing otherwise Draco might have managed to make her mess up over and over again. Nearing the end of class he tried to jinx HER not her work but her. He pointed his wand at her and she just picked her wand up and made a circle above her head. He hadn't noticed and the spell reflected off of a purple, invisible shield she had erected around her person. His body went completely rigid and fell over.

"_Enervate_" She just cast the counter curse and went back to her work. The bell rang and he hadn't even tried to curse her work from after the little incident with the full body bind. She walked with her little gang to Potions and sat down. Not long after the Hufflepuffs began to arrive.

(A/N they are together now so it will not focus more on one than the other.)

Andrew spotted his sister and sat down across from her. Beside her sat Padma and beside Andrew sat Justin.

"Sit and be quiet. You all should know that I abhor this class. I expect you to be quiet and do what I tell you." He looked around the class and spotted Andrew and Nadine.

"Oh, PERFECT! My most hated class and YOU'RE in it." He walked over to their table. Apparently he had found someone to scare for the year, or to be exact TWO someones. "What do you need to make a Wolfsbane Potion?"

"Well first you need about two milligrams of wolfsbane and then you need a fairly fresh bezoar."

"Don't forget the pickled newts eyes. OH, and the salamander skin."

"Yes, yes, mix them together and make sure that the potion is smoking otherwise it will make the werewolf even more volatile and dangerous."

"If brewed properly, which is very difficult the werewolf in his wolf form will keep his mind and be able to either kill with sense or not kill at all. It basically depends on the person." The twins answered correctly and that is the weird thing. Fifth years wouldn't know that. Some seventh years had trouble remembering and there has yet to be a seventh year capable of brewing a Wolfsbane Potion. Snape looked even more sour. He was angry that they had managed to answer.

"Twenty points from both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for needing someone else to help them answer." Both the Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws knew not to argue or he would take even more points, but it just wasn't fair, they had answered a question that some SEVENTH years couldn't answer.

"Now we will be working on brewing a potion to stop indigestion." He went on to explain how to brew one and at the end Andrew and Nadine both said,

"Shouldn't you warn us that if you put the wrong amount of hippogriff feathers by even one part of a feather then it will change the potion to stop indigestion into a potion to give someone indigestion?" 

"I suppose I SHOULD." He looked even MORE mad if that was possible.

"I will keep a potion of what you should be making in case one of you manages to mess this up like I know all Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws do. Now get to work." He stalked to his desk and sat down behind it. Nadine and Andrew talked about their day while they cut, measured, etc. They made sure to cut right and made sure that Justin and Padma didn't have to suffer, which is what Snape would do for a few minutes, before administering the potion. Unbeknownst to all but the twins they had created two potions. One potion was to make someone fart uncontrollably and the other was the potion they were meant to make. About fifteen minutes before the class ended, Snape decided to try out the classes potions. And of course the only way to do that is to subject the person to what you are meant to counter. As people had been working in partners he gave some indigestion potion to one partner and the other was meant to administer the antidote. Unbeknownst to everyone but the twins, they had something planned for trouble. They had slipped their fart potion into the indigestion potion. 

"Professor Snape I think you should take some of your own. So that we know what we should be seeing, when we give the antidote to our partner." Suggested Nadine. Everyone agreed with her though, as they all wanted to see Snape in pain.

"Alright, I will show you how it SHOULD happen, instead of the many ways it WILL happen with all of you people." He took a bit of his indigestion potion and about five seconds later emitted a gaseous noise. He had doubled over in pain and had the potion they were supposed to be mixing to his mouth. He drank a full swallow and he straightened, but the gaseous noises had continued to emit from Snape. 

"I know one of you did that. Until I know who did it I will take fifty points from both Hufflepuff AND Ravenclaw." He ranted and raved, as he made his way to his desk and began preparing what was obviously a counter to whatever ailment had befallen the good professor.

"What did one of us do? I'm totally confused." Asked Andrew.

"It HAD to have been you and your twin there." He didn't look up from his work.

"It wasn't us and besides IF it was us then you wouldn't be able to prove it." Said Nadine.

"I may punish you anyways." He began.

"You wouldn't dare!" Nadine and Andrew had sounded weird. Everyone looked to see why their voices had gone all deep and weird. Their eyes were solid black. The twins blinked a few times and were startled at what they had almost done.

"Andrew it was just like at-" She began.

"But we were able to control it. That is all that matters." Andrew replied. During this the whole class had been on edge. Especially during the little conversation they shared. The bell rang then and Andrew and Nadine hustled out of the classroom. Justin and Padma caught up with them, with almost the rest of the people who had been in the class right behind them.

"What happened in there? I know you made the potion, but what was with the eyes?" Padma looked worried and she hadn't even known the twins for a week yet.

"Well when we burned down our muggle school, uh our eyes kind of turned black and we lost all sense of self. We have to be together for it to happen though, and we have to be concentrating on the same thing." Started Andrew.

"And in there we could feel our minds slipping into, well I don't know how to explain it, it is as if our mind just goes blank. We can't think, see or anything. I think that had we not held on we might have killed the professor." Nadine finished. Padma and Justin looked scared, but they wouldn't give up.

"Well you didn't slip and that is really all that matters. You have friends who realize that none of that is your fault and also you now know how to identify that you are about to lose it, so now you can control it." Supplied Padma. Nadine just hugged her.

"Uh, well don't worry." Tried Justin. Andrew just nodded. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs went their separate ways to their houses.


	3. Too much magic!

Disclaimer: See Chapter … 1, except for we must add that there are more than just us as OC as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw needed people so we just thought up names.

A/N: Hey how's it going? Oh yeah, certain parts where Andrew and Nadine meet in the story are left out from both perspectives because you can get to more interesting parts of the story quicker JBy the way, Hermione may seem slightly OOC, but she has yet to deal with true love.

****

Our Hogwarts Experience

Back in the common room, Nadine pondered over her day. It had been full of exciting, and not to mention creepy happenings. Maybe she was a little hard on Hermione? But she was a bossy know-it-all; she couldn't understand what Andrew saw in her. But, as she relaxed a little more on the blue chair by the crackling fire, she realized, it wasn't her choice. It was his. 'And if he is going to make his choice for some stupid bushman, so be it.' She thought bitterly, before going upstairs to get a little shut-eye before her astronomy lesson.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once Andrew walked into the large room, lit by the warm fire, he sat down on the nearest couch and began to rub his temple. So much was happening lately. He fell in love with a beautiful girl today, the weird thing with Nadine happened again, and he had already made enemies. But who cares? He fell in love with a beautiful girl! Andrew smiled to himself as he decided to go to the library for a while, after all, Hermione might be there.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As the week went by, things didn't seem to get any duller around Hogwarts. Andrew and Hermione, much to Nadine (and Ron's, for that matter) rage, were walking around holding hands, whispering things into each other's ears and giggling, always finding time to place one kiss, or two. Or five, as Nadine thought. But Nadine wasn't about to complain about her romantic life, her and Ron were often getting left behind once Andrew and Hermione decided to go for a make out session somewhere, and Nadine always liked the opportunity to flirt with Ron. But he was much too childish about the whole thing, she thought, and decided she would try his best friend, Harry, after all, he was quite handsome.

Next Monday's classes were really dismal, Nadine thought. She had a little fun in Charms though, showing off her marvelous skills which seemed to surpass every ones, even the teachers. Plus, Hermione always had the evilest look on her face when Nadine was the first one to do something. She got quite the kick out of it. And then there was potions with Hufflepuff. Andrew had been continually badgering her to be friendlier with Hermione, and Nadine always felt a little guilty as those blue eyes bore penetratingly into her own, pleading without words.

At least she had Astronomy to look forward to.

Nadine, like last week, put in a little sleep so she would be awake for her favourite class, (besides Charms, which she excelled) Astronomy. She took this class just with Ravenclaws, and was also top. Her friends were very dear to her, and also very clever and intelligent, but none seemed to come close to her. 

She slowly opened her eyes as Padma shook her awake.

"Nadine, astronomy! Get up or I'll spray your face!" Nadine shielded her face from Padma and giggled as Padma playfully punched her in the arm.

"Come on Nadine! We have an hour!" Nadine shot up, looking alarmed.

"An hour? Why didn't you say so? It takes a good half hour to get there as it is!" Nadine said this and jumped off the bed, of course falling flat on her face in the process, causing ferocious laughter from her roommates. She got up, took a bow, grinned, and ran into the bathroom. There, she fixed her hair, her makeup, and her robes, for no reason. Well, actually it wasn't completely pointless. There were some awfully cute boys in Ravenclaw. She took one last approving stare in the mirror, walked out, grabbed her telescope, and they were off. 

Once in the hallways, Nadine and the others were laughing like maniacs over Snape's hair. But Brittany and Padma claimed to have to go to the bathroom, although Nadine knew they just didn't want to be in Astronomy, and the other girls followed them in. Nadine, who didn't feel like missing her Astronomy, kept walking down the hall. It was really creepy, she thought, walking through the hallways in the dark, hearing a creak every few minutes from a suit of armor. She looked around nervously, and suddenly hit something very hard in her way. She fell to the floor, and something, or should she say, someone, fell across.

"Harry Potter!" Harry looked at her in astonishment and mild daze, while he scrambled to pick up his invisibility cloak.

"Uh… Nadine Albarn!" Harry nervously mimicked her. She stared at him for a moment longer, then realising their situation, began to laugh. He began to laugh as well, realising she wasn't about to tell on him. He got up, and pulled her up with him. But once she was up, she stumbled into his arms, as though they were hugging. She laughed nervously as she pulled back, and could tell even in the dark, he was blushing too.

"Well… uh… I best be off! Wouldn't want to be late for Astronomy!" She chuckled, and he nervously put his cloak back on. But the oddest thing happened. She could see through it. As he began to walk away, she put her hand on his shoulder. He stopped suddenly, shocked that she could see him, and she whispered 'thanks' in his ear, much like a purr. He looked at her bewildered, as she turned around, walking with a tinge of elegance in her step.

Soon, she had reached the tower. There were others there as well, but she couldn't be too late if her other friends hadn't arrived yet. She sat on a stool around the magnificent center telescope, as the other girls appeared behind her. They hastily found their seats as Sinistra came in.

"Good evening class, I hope you are all well. Tonight, we will be studying neighboring galaxies and how they are affecting the Milky Way. Right, everyone take out your telescope." As they all positioned their telescopes, Padma bent towards Nadine.

"So, you and Harry, eh?" Nadine looked at her, shocked. 

"How did you know about our little 'encounter'?" Padma giggled silently at Nadine's wording, then bent forth again and said,

"The others and I were watching you from behind Gregory the Smarmy…" Nadine looked at her with a mixture of shock that they saw, anger that they intruded and delight that they were clever enough. After carefully deliberating, she gave Padma a high five.

"Ladies, please, focus your telescopes on Andromeda, if you will class." Sinistra said as they focused on the magnificent galaxy. She then asked the class numerous questions about the galaxies, Nadine of course putting up her hand to answer every one. Soon, class was over, but not until they were assigned a rather large assignment.

"Wow, this is a toughie, oh well, not due for a week…" Sarah trailed off as she checked over her charts absentmindedly. Just then, Amanda walked in front of them briskly.

"Hey back for some more?" Nadine grinned mischievously. Amanda flinched slightly, but regained her composure.

"No, I just want to know what business you had with Harry Potter?" 

"EAVESDROPPER!" Nadine shook with rage.

"That may be so, but let me tell you, he won't fall for someone like you. He likes girls like me!" She sneered as she made her way down the hall, clutching her books to her chest and looking rather foolish. Nadine tried to go after her, but Padma and Alicia held her back.

"Don't go getting into trouble Nadine, you'll have enough of that with Andrew!" Alicia winked. 

"How do you know Andrew and I like to cause…I mean… are BLAMED for getting into outrageously funny and witty situations?" Nadine asked, raising an eyebrow and grinning wildly.

"Well… I mean your brother is… Well I've heard you guys… Oh comon' Nadine, must I explain?" Alicia said, blushing and putting her head down. Nadine giggled.

"You like my brother? Oh my! Second week and he's already got women fawning over him!" Nadine said, causing everyone to laugh, except for Alicia, who was turning redder by the minute. They continued to walk down the hall and towards their warm, comfortable beds.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning, Nadine finally was woken up by her alarm, since Padma had been like a walking, talking alarm clock for the past week. Nadine groggily opened her eyes, looked at the glasing '6:30' and groaned as she pulled herself out of bed, slipping on a piece of parchment she found the floor. After laughing with her roomies, she looked curiously at the paper. It said:

__

Hello Nadine, 

I have taken the liberty of slipping into your dorm and leaving you this note. You might not know who I am now, but I assure you, I am right under your nose. I want you to meet me at the Quidditch pitch at 5:00 p.m., an hour before your try out. Thanks, 

Bye.

Nadine stared at the letter, flipped it over and over again, trying to find out who wrote it. She thought long and carefully about it. Just then, she felt hands on her shoulders as Sarah bounded onto her bed, trying to wretch the note from her grasp.

"NO! I mean, it's just a clipping from the _Daily Prophet_, nothing too important, I'll just throw it out…" With that, Nadine set off towards the bathroom, and once inside, tucked it into her pajamas while she carried on getting ready.

Once ready, Nadine and her gang exited the Common room and made their way to the great hall. Kyle came running up, as well.

"Hi Kyle!" Nadine said warmly, and, she noticed, he blushed. "What, not many people say 'hi' to you, do they?" Nadine sniggered at him and pushed him playfully into the wall. Expecting some witty retort, he just rubbed his arm where he hit a rather surly painting. She shrugged as she opened the doors to the great hall. Andrew was there, sitting, of course, beside Hermione. She felt like slapping her, but then managed a false smile. If he was happy, she was. She saw him whisper something to Hermione, as Nadine tripped on her shoelace and went headfirst onto the floor. Most of the hall laughed, as she saw two blurs come running to help. One was Kyle. The other was – Harry Potter. She felt like giggling at his courtesy, but decided not to, instead she shot a venomous look to Andrew who was standing on his seat clapping wildly at her tumble. She got up, brushed herself off, and felt Harry and Kyle's clutch on both her arms. They were looking at each other with a look that said 'Let go! It's mine!' Nadine stood there very uncomfortable, and eventually wrenched her arms from their grasps, and walked to the table. The other girls who were already sitting were watching her with a look of interest. Kyle sat beside Nadine, and shot Harry an evil look.

"Well…uh… we have Transfiguration with Slytherin first…" Nadine said, trying to make conversation in the obviously tense situation.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Andrew sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. She was cuddled up to him with her head on his shoulder, and he had his arm tightly around her waist. He would occasionally tickle her. His sister walked in, and Hermione looked over at him, avoiding her evil gaze. Then, he said,

"Nadine is in. Just watch, she'll trip and fall flat on her face." And, of course, Nadine fell on the floor, and to Hermione's amazement, Harry rushed up to her, along with Kyle, and they both grasped her arms. She looked very shocked indeed. Andrew then stood up, and began to clap sarcastically at her. Hermione pulled on his robes, not laughing, and he sat down.

"Oh Hermione, comon', that was funny!" Andrew said, almost pleading her to laugh.

"I will not laugh at that oaf, Andrew! She's awful! I can't believe she is your twin!" She immediately regretted this, as Andrew gasped.

"You know, I can stand you two not liking each other. Barely. But twins have a very special bond, especially the one between her and I. I'm sorry, I can't tolerate you insulting her that way." He removed his arm, got up, and moved to the Hufflepuff table beside Justin, who patted his back and began to eat again. Hermione sighed, and decided she lost her appetite.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nadine was watching Andrew and Hermione, because her own table was oddly silent. She saw Andrew drop his arm and walk back to own table, his face full of hurt and anger. But she couldn't tell that from his facial features. She **felt** it. It was the most amazing thing, a rush of these emotions fell over her, and she knew they weren't her own. She got up, walked over to Andrew, not caring who was watching, but knowing there was many who were, as she placed a hand on Andrew's shoulder.

"Andrew, do you want to talk? Because if not, I don't care, I need to." Andrew gave a fleeting glance to Hermione as he got up, without the smile on his face and the bounce in his step. They walked out of the hall, and behind the wall. 

"Andrew, that was very noble of you. You didn't have to you know." Andrew's eyes snapped open.

"How'd you know-?" He was cut short by Nadine, who shook her head slowly.

"We have a bond, like you said. You stood up for me in a way I think was the most caring thing anyone has ever done. You chose me over….Hermione." Nadine had trouble saying her name, but knew she had to start treating her better.

"This is amazing!" Andrew practically whispered. Nadine managed a weak smile. She walked through the door again as Andrew opened it. But, Nadine didn't walk over to the Ravenclaw table, as her friends who were staring had assume she would, she walked over, and sat beside Hermione.

"Hermione. I know what Andrew said. And, although I'm not very happy about what YOU said, I think, well, I feel we should, you know, settle this stupidness." Nadine had much trouble admitting she was being stupid, and knew Hermione was struggling with trying to be nice to Nadine.

"Alright, alright Nadine. I'm sorry. I really do love your brother, I didn't, what did you say? Cast a spell? In fact, it was your brother who 'initiated' it… He's quite the romantic, you know." Hermione smiled sweetly, and Nadine smiled back. Just then, they looked up to see Andrew, who had his hands on both their shoulders.

"I heard, that was downright decent of you Nadine!" Nadine smiled, as Andrew picked up Hermione and kissed her. Nadine, feeling a little jealous of their love, sat up and walked towards her own table. 

"Let's go, everybody, we have transfiguration!" Nadine said, plastering a difficult smile on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once they arrived in McGonagall's class, they saw the Slytherins were already there. Nadine wearily took her place beside Draco. She thought, although she had much respect for McGonagall, that it was kind of stupid for her to not notice they didn't get along. And putting them together totally did not make it any better.

"So, my wise one, what kind of hex are you putting on me today?" Draco sneered at Nadine as she sat gracefully down just to annoy him. Too bad it didn't work. Her chair slid out of the way and she fell to the floor, and Draco collapsed into a fit of laughter. She stared up at him, eyes slitted with anger at her own clumsiness. Draco offered his hand. She looked cautiously at it, thinking he might let go of her. But he didn't, and soon she was back on her chair, looking at the cat on the desk who was shaking its head at her.

"Uh…sorry Professor…" Nadine said wearily as the cat transformed with a small _pop. _

"Hello, Nadine, I hope in future cases you will be able to sit fully on your chair, alright class, please be seated, and we will begin." Nadine blushed as McGonagall turned to her magically conjured blackboard and began to write out instructions on their newest lesson.

Midway through the lesson, Nadine sat watching McGonagall dully, as she was still not done talking. Then, she looked over at Draco's hair. 'How blonde can you be?' She thought, and a rather delinquent notion popped into her head. What if it wasn't so blonde? Or silky smooth? She grinned widely.

"What are you grinning about now, Albarn?" Draco asked, with an angry and surprisingly worried look on his face.

"My _Draco_," This last word dripped sarcasm, "It is not very gentlemanly to call a woman by her last name, especially one of my incredible specimen!" Nadine grinned again as he shot a putrid look at her and watched McGonagall once more. "Oh I know you like it…" Nadine whispered as she began to scribble down notes. McGonagall was now asking the class questions, and Nadine, apart from getting amusement from Amanda and Brittany's incoherent mumbles used after being told to repeat what they just said, she wanted no part of it. Why were they in Ravenclaw anyway? 'Probably because they are clever in the Slytherin way, the hat just got confused…' Nadine thought with a bitter smile. 

Soon enough, the class was over. Nadine starting packing her quills and book in her bag, and once she had gotten up – she was down. Draco inadvertently put his foot out, and she had tripped. Her whole bag went flying over the floor, as Draco laughed his cold laugh. She laid on the floor for a moment, not hearing the laughs behind her, just staring at the bag. The quills immediately began to roll towards her, her books closing magically and flying to a neat pile inside her sack. Then, she felt a warm arm wrap around her as she was being lifted up. She didn't notice Kyle, who had now bent down to place the neat piles into her bag, she was too busy staring at Draco.

"Don't – do – that – again." Nadine said, her eyes fixed on his now trembling figure, crouched on the wall where he had just gone flying. McGonagall gasped and swept briskly towards Draco.

"Nadine! 5 points from Ravenclaw!" McGonagall said.

"Ma'am, she didn't do anything, he just went…flying!" Padma supplied. But McGonagall knew. She knew Nadine had done it, just like the fire. Kyle was watching Nadine, mesmerized. Nadine bent down and started to help him put the things in the bag he had froze doing with an embarassed look.

"I'm – sorry…" Nadine mumbled as she went running from the room. She got to the door, remembering she had Ancient Runes. She hastily began to walk left, head down, totally embarassed. Then she felt a hand grab her upper arm and pull her aside.

"Andrew! Let me go!" Nadine said.

  
"Nadine, what did you do?" Andrew said, worry in all his features.

"What do you mean? NOTHING! I have class, Andrew, let me-" Andrew placed his hand over her mouth, trying to silence her. 

"Nadine, I felt it. You did something powerful, and now you're embarassed."

"If you care so much, ask anybody else in the school in about two hours!" Nadine said wiping a single tear from her cheek as she dashed off to leave a very worried and confused Andrew standing there, in the position he had been before she ran off.

Nadine reached the Ancient Runes classroom, a little less worried about trouble. She couldn't help it, it was his fault. Yes. He was to blame. She wouldn't get in trouble now. She found her seat, first one there. She was 15 minutes early. Great. She laid her head down and had a little nap before the rest of the class clambered in.

This class went particularly fast. Nadine knew why. She was worried about getting in trouble. Most of the class was avoiding her, except Alicia and Sarah. They told her it was nothing, and that everything would be alright. While they were taking notes, she looked over at Alicia's, as he asked her to help, and thought, 'Boy, that looks familiar…'

Soon enough, it was time to go. Nadine, careful not to trip, packed her bag and walked away with the utmost of care. Soon, she was in the hall, in a considerably lighter mood now her friends weren't angry or afraid. She passed Andrew once again in the hallway, flashed him a brilliant smile, and heard him remark something that sounded an awful lot like 'Women.' They chuckled a bit as Hermione came and grabbed Andrew's arm, supposedly 'women' weren't all that bad after all.

After a short stop in the washroom, Nadine found herself walking alone in the hallway towards the great hall. She walked in, careful not to fall and make herself look more a fool than she already did, and decided to sit beside Andrew.

"Hey! How are you both?" She asked, actually being nice to Hermione. Andrew looked positively exploding with joy over their new found acceptance of each other, as he spluttered his 'fine' with a huge grin on his face. Hermione and Nadine chuckled at him, and he started to as well, spraying them with a shower of chewed peanut butter sandwich. Hermione brushed herself off quietly, looking utterly disgusted, and Nadine wasted no time showing off how loud she could be.

"Andrew! That was positively DISGUSTING! Spraying the woman you fancy with crumbs! Next time, serenade her with a song, not your lunch! Sheesh!" Most of the hall was laughing now, except the Slytherins who were scowling of course. Harry exploded with laughter as well, and just like Andrew, most of his lunch came out. Ron was trying not to laugh, Nadine could tell, because he was still pretty sour over Andrew and Hermione. Nadine, like Hermione had earlier, brushed Andrew AND Harry's lunches off herself and joined her friends at the Ravenclaw table, to eat her lunch, as long as it wasn't a peanut butter sandwich.

About half an hour after eating (and of course conversing, you didn't think eating took half an hour, did you?) Nadine made her way to Herbology with her gang. 

"Slytherins! Ucky!" Sarah exclaimed, remembering how they share it with them.

"Oh man, they're going to kill us!" Nadine moaned and chuckled lightly as they walked down the steps into the bright sunlight and the green grounds. They saw Draco pass swiftly with his Slytherin gang, and Nadine stuck her tongue out at the backs of their heads, and began to skip, as Padma and Alicia laughed and tried to tug on her robes to stop. Soon they were at the greenhouses, as Professor Sprout came out of the second one briskly and took her incredibly green (and for some reason, plastered in purple goo) gloves.

"Alright, alright class! Today, we'll be again working on the Monstratee's, they seemed to have not taken well to the last classes treatment of their head colds…" Sprout trailed off as she started handing out sheets to everybody in the class.

"What are these?" Draco sneered.

"These? Oh, they are sheets which will instruct you upon the care of your individual Monstratee." Sprout said, smiling brightly. Draco's sneer widened as he remarked,

"Perhaps being so uh, secluded, from the rest of the school and it's REAL magic," Sprout shrunk back a little, "Has made your senses a little, well, dull." He finished, and the rest of the Slytherins chuckled evilly. The Ravenclaw's gasped. 

"20 points from Slytherin! I was about to explain!" Sprout yelled, getting a little red in the face, and turned around as she began to stomp towards greenhouse two. She muttered an angry 'follow me' as she went, and the Ravenclaws of course went quicker than the unhappy Slytherins. 

"Alright, choose a Monstratee…" Sprout again trailed off as she unlocked a large door with a complicated sounding spell. The doors opened for them, as they saw a large hallway with hissing – and coughing – Monstratees. All the students unwillingly entered, choosing a plant and using the spell Sprout had taught them to subdue the angry and ill plants. Nadine easily put the spell on the plant, and patted it. It coughed purple ooze onto her gloves. 

"Oh you silly plant!" Nadine laughed, as Padma, Sarah and Alicia looked at the ooze with disgust. Kyle was staring dreamily into space. Nadine walked over to him, waved her hand in his face, and said,

"Oi! Kyle! Wake up!" He blinked and looked at her with a wide drowsy smile.

"Day dreaming again, Kyle?" Sarah asked, nudging him. Soon Sprout had come back, followed by a very angry looking Draco, who she had obviously just reprimanded.

"Alright, if you'll look at your sheets please…" There was a loud gasp as the previously empty sheets were now covered with instructions and descriptions for and of their chosen Monstratee. Nadine looked down at hers, and it said;

__

Snappy

This Monstratee is particularly violent, but can be subdued easily by Nadine Albarn – Nadine looked shocked, but realised the sheet was VERY up to date, noticing how well Nadine dazed it – _It enjoys to bask in the sun, but is easy to catch a cold, speaking of which, it has one right now! Here are the instructions to cure it:_

(by the way, don't do what most of the Hufflepuff's did last time, although your brother did an excellent job on Snippy over there)

The sheet went on and about certain spells and procedures. Nadine got quickly to work, glancing over at the one healthy one, presumably Snippy, she figured. Soon enough, the Ravenclaws all had their's healthy, most of the Slytherins refused to do so, and Sprout was pulling her hair out in frustration. Nadine looked over at Snappy, and whispered, 'Between you and me, I feel sorry for all the poor Monstratees who have their suffering prolonged because of Slytherin's ignorance.'

After half an hour, the classes embarked, heading towards potions, Nadine dreading what was coming, but also excited to talk to her brother.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Get up, Mr. Albarn, you have classes. Beep! Be-" Andrew looked groggily at his alarm clock, angry it awoke him from his dream which had involved Hermione and some 'Cool Whip'. All he noticed through his sleep-fogged eyes was the small black clock transforming into – a container of cool whip.

"That is much better!" Andrew stated happily, as he flipped his feet to the side of his bed. 

"Wow Andrew! You didn't even use a wand!" Justin was squealing.

"Ya well, I was angry, I mean it awoke me from-" Andrew went red, he didn't feel like sharing THAT dream with Justin. But he didn't notice, he was too busy observing the container.

"Cool Whip Andrew! Cool! Pardon my pun," Justin seized the container, opened it, and, "Ewww! Mouldy Cool Whip! Andrew!" Justin looked furious now.

"Well, I was angry, you can't expect me to turn something as annoying as an alarm clock into something as heavenly as Cool Whip!" They both laughed, as they got dressed and left their dorm, down into the bustling common room filled with people getting ready to go down to breakfast.

"Well, shall we go?" Justin asked Andrew, coming down the stairs after him, spending a little more time on his hair.

"Justin! Who are you trying to impress?" Andrew asked, raising an eyebrow and laughing.

"No one, I mean I just, well you – and your sister – you come from the muggle world, you both like this sort of thing, well, girls from the muggle world should, oh come on Andrew!" Justin mumbled, going VERY red.

"Justin, do you, oh my please say you don't, do you have a crush on the ogre that is my sister?"

"She's not an ogre! I think she's pretty!" Justin immediately regretted this, as Andrew went into a fit of hysterics.

"Oh Nadine – haha – if only you knew what you've gotten yourself into – haha!" Andrew said, punching Justin in the arm playfully. Soon they were off, walking down the hall, Justin hiding his tomato red face while Andrew bugged him. They reached the hall and Andrew walked in.

"Ok Justin, I'll leave you alone, I'm going to sit beside Hermione, bye!" Andrew called to Justin, who had started to walk towards a group of Hufflepuff boys already sitting down. Andrew settled himself beside Hermione, and jokingly pulled her into his grasp and not letting her go. She giggled, as Ron went red with fury. Harry nudged Ron, as they began to eat in silence. After about 10 minutes, Nadine walked in, flanked by her friends, and Hermione turned towards Andrew who was looking at Nadine with bemused interest. He didn't notice Hermione's sour face, and then remarked, more to himself, "Nadine is in. Just watch, she'll trip and fall flat on her face." 

And, of course, Nadine fell on the floor, and to Hermione's amazement, Harry rushed up to her, along with Kyle, and they both grasped her arms. She looked very shocked indeed. Andrew then stood up, and began to clap sarcastically at her. Hermione pulled on his robes, not laughing, and he sat down.

"Oh Hermione, comon', that was funny!" Andrew said, almost pleading her to laugh.

"I will not laugh at that oaf, Andrew! She's awful! I can't believe she is your twin!" She immediately regretted this, as Andrew gasped.

"You know, I can stand you to not liking each other. Barely. But twins have a very special bond, especially the one between her and I. I'm sorry, I can't tolerate you insulting her that way." He removed his arm, got up, and moved to the Hufflepuff table beside Justin, who patted his back and began to eat again. Hermione sighed, and decided she lost her appetite.

Andrew sat beside Justin, who seemed very glad he was there, as he was so bored. Andrew was infuriated with Hermione, but felt a little guilty for not letting her apologize. Justin kept looking over at Nadine, too sure Andrew would make fun if he got up to help. Andrew heard Justin whimper, as Nadine walked up to Andrew. 

"Andrew, do you want to talk? Because if not, I don't care, I need to." Andrew gave a fleeting glance to Hermione as he got up, without the smile on his face and the bounce in his step. They walked out of the hall, and behind the wall. 

"Andrew, that was very noble of you. You didn't have to you know." Andrew's eyes snapped open.

"How'd you know-?" He was cut short by Nadine, who shook her head slowly.

"We have a bond, like you said. You stood up for me in a way I think was the most caring thing anyone has ever done. You chose me over… Hermione." Nadine had trouble saying her name, but knew she had to start treating her better.

"This is amazing!" Andrew practically whispered. Nadine smiled again, as he opened the door for her to enter. But to his amazement, she walked over and started talking to Hermione. Andrew looked on, totally bewildered, and wondered if Nadine was going to hit her. But she didn't. Andrew heard what she was saying.

"I heard, that was downright decent of you Nadine!" Andrew was totally shocked at his sister's nice attitude towards her newest enemy, now friend. Nadine walked away, waving merrily at them both, back to the Ravenclaw table. Andrew sat back down and resumed his position with Hermione. 

"She's not that bad!" Hermione smiled broadly up at Andrew who began to absentmindedly pat her hair. Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed a little rest before they both got up to head to Herbology.

On the way, Justin had decided to walk with Andrew and Hermione. Ron had convinced Harry to walk with him, feeling a little awkward around Andrew and Hermione since they were always either kissing, holding each other or, doing something else no one felt like knowing about. They walked onto the grounds as the rest of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff lazily made their way out behind them. They could hear the chatter of all the happy people, as Hermione rested her head on Andrew's shoulder while they walked. Andrew, of course, had no objection. 

Soon they made their way to the greenhouses, as Sprout stood merrily waiting for them all with pieces of parchment. 

"Good morning, class! Today, we will be treating the Monstratees," Most of the class let out a moan, but Andrew's ears perked excitedly, since he had a way with plants, especially the vicious, human eating Monstratee's, "Who have gotten bad cases of head colds, I'm afraid." Professor Sprout led them all into the greenhouse, and unlocked the heavy doors. They once again entered the narrow hall with the plants on either side. They hissed and coughed madly. Andrew chose one, without using his wand to make it quiet, which the rest of the class had gotten used to, since he had an odd affinity with animals. 

After being told about the sheets, Andrew decided to get right to work, and read his sheet.

__

Snippy

You have chosen one of the most angered and dangerous plants in this greenhouse. Good job! It has a cold right now, so it is much more volatile. Here are your instructions:

Andrew read on, and at the end of the long and complicated instructions, he let out a 'pfft' and just stared at the Monstratee. But he was seeing more. It was like his eyes were slowly peeling away it's skin. But it wasn't hissing in pain, on the contrary. Everybody had started watching now. He could barely hear what the other's were saying.

"What's he doing?"

"Nothing! He's just staring at the damn plant!"

"Andrew! Stop staring and get to work!"

That was Sprout. Andrew was apparently staring at the plant, but Andrew knew what he was really doing. He watched as the skin peeled away towards the middle of the plant. It was clogged with mucus. He washed the mucus away, and somehow he **knew** that the plant was better. Then he felt someone shaking his shoulder. It was Hermione.

"Andrew, it's time to go, uh, it seems your plant is better!" She forced a smile as the pushed him out the door, as they were followed by the bewildered classes.

Next they had Charms with the Slytherins. Andrew quietly found his seat beside Justin as Flitwick appeared, looking a little frightened at the angry looking Slytherins.

"Alright, today we will be working on hair-lengthening and hair-shortening charms, something easy today, I figured you need a break from all the homework you've been getting FIRST WEEK!" He said the last words although it was a tragedy to the earth. Most of the class chuckled, as Justin started clapping and whooping wildly, much to the Hufflepuff's amusement.

Later on in the lesson, when Andrew and Justin had both given each other waist length hair, Flitwick appeared from one of his enlarged drawers in his desk he used as a private study, he showed them hair shortening charms. These were subsequently harder, seeing as the hair must be straight, NOT on fire, etc. 

"Nadine would be SO much better at this sort of thing…" Andrew mumbled as he carefully made Justin's hair short again, feeling much like a gay hairdresser. Once they had made everybody's hair shorter, with exceptions of a few mohawks and purple heads, they left the class.

Andrew entered the hall, and took his now regular position beside Hermione. He saw Nadine enter the hall, and walk towards them.

"Hey! How are you both?" She asked, and Andrew felt overwhelming joy at how they were both getting along. He spluttered a 'fine,' and Hermione and Nadine chuckled at him. He started to laugh as well, spraying them both with chewed and soggy peanut butter sandwich. Hermione brushed herself off quietly, looking utterly disgusted, and Nadine wasted no time showing off how loud she could be.

"Andrew! That was positively DISGUSTING! Spraying the woman you fancy with crumbs! Next time, serenade her with a song, not your lunch! Sheesh!" Most of the hall was laughing now, except the Slytherins who were scowling of course. Harry exploded with laughter as well, and just like Andrew, most of his lunch came out. Ron was trying not to laugh, Andrew noticed. Nadine, like Hermione had earlier, brushed Andrew AND Harry's lunches off herself and joined her friends at the Ravenclaw table, to eat her lunch.

Andrew went back to Justin after lunch when he and Hermione and parted after a rather long kiss. Justin told him they were having Care of Magical Creatures without Ravenclaw, since they were indisposed in the greenhouses for Herbology. They made their way to the grounds, Andrew spotting Nadine skipping, and shook his head in amused disgust. He saw Justin peering over at her intently and nudged him while laughing. Justin blushed furiously.

When they reached Hagrid's hut, they continued on with their lesson.

__

After the COMC lesson…

"Yay, potions!" Andrew said, sarcastically clutching his hand over his heart and jumping up and down.

"With Ravenclaw!" Justin added excitedly.

"Oh ya, you'll love it. Staring at my sister's face instead of greasy Snape. But I don't have my 'Mione here! I have to stare at him! Ugh!" Andrew gave a disgusted look to Justin, but he seemed too busy thinking about Nadine to notice.

They entered the cold dungeons and Andrew took his place beside Nadine, who was already there.

"Hey!" Nadine said, smiling at him.

"Hi, how are you?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, I'm good, but I'm sure at the end of the lesson I'll be punching anything black and shiny." Andrew snorted as Snape appeared from his potion ingredient storage cupboard. He scowled at them, especially Nadine and Andrew. Andrew gave him an equally sour look, but Nadine sarcastically sat up and began to wave merrily at him. After being scolded, she sank back down, arms folded across her chest as she pouted. Andrew nudged her, as he began scribbling words in the air below their desk with his wand.

__

Andrew: What a guy, god I hate this class!

Nadine: Me too, so I wonder what kind of potion we'll be doing today!

Just then, they heard Snape say, 

"Today, we will be working on a wart/boil potion…" Andrew and Nadine stopped listening, smiling broadly.

Snape started screaming at the class,

"Who did this! Nadine! Andrew! I'll get you – ow – when I come – back – don't move! Don't go anywhere!" Snape ran out of the class, clutching his face which was covered in very painful looking boils and warts. Nadine and Andrew sniggered, and when he left, gave each other a high five.

"Ingenious, Andrew, adding the charm to keep them on him for a whole day, even with medicine!"

"Yes, but Nadine, awesome, how you snuck it into his flask…" They went on, complimenting each other's brilliance for giving Snape the painful skin irritations. Soon, the bell rang. No one listened to Snape as they all filed out of the classroom, Andrew and Nadine clutching their sides, still laughing.

As they walked down the hall, Hermione caught up with Andrew and Nadine.

"Come on! Dinner, then, I believe, Ravenclaw try outs for Quidditch at 6:00 p.m.?" Hermione said, gasping in between words, since she ran all the way here. They smiled at her as Andrew slithered his hand around her waist. Nadine smiled at them, both smiling with happiness, secretly wishing she had someone to hold her. Then she remembered. The note. She dug it out of her pocket, where she put it after she got dressed. They, of course, inquired about the note, but she hastily stuffed it back into her robes as she just nodded and said 'clipping of Our Lady Peace' that she had kept from her Muggle life. 

They sat down to dinner, Nadine sat with the Gryffindors and Andrew, wanting to catch up with him. They were always together, as twins, but now they were apart. It was so new, and a little scary at times to Nadine. They were one person almost. Nadine would shed tears sometimes. And she knew, and was certain he knew about her, that he cried as well.

Nadine excused herself early while Hermione and Andrew said they were going to the library. Nadine walked towards the doors, it was nearing five. This was stupid. The person wasn't going to be there. It was probably a joke. But nonetheless, she could use some practice on her broomstick, she hadn't ridden it since they had first come. It was locked safely in the broomshed. Then she remembered. She didn't know the password. Once she had gotten to the door, she looked at the lock. It glowed a brilliant bronze, and unlocked. The doors flew open and her broom flew into her hand. She let out a satisfactory sound as she turned around to mount it. But someone was in her path.

"KYLE!" Nadine said, clutching her heart in panic. 

"Hi, Nadine…" Kyle said. Then it clicked in Nadine's mind. _I'm right under your nose…_ He was acting so strange all day, too…

"You! You left the note?" Nadine said, unsure, pulling out the note in her robes. He just nodded.

"What did – what did you want to meet me here for?" Nadine stuttered.

"I, Nadine I, haha this is kind of ironic? I'm the one who never shuts up, and around you I can't find my voice?" Kyle said, laughing an almost sad laugh.

"Kyle, are you saying-" Nadine was cut short by Kyle's lips on hers. He had her head in his hands, pulling her towards his face. She kissed him back, felt him part her lips, and pulled back.

"Nadine I'm so sorry I can't help loving you it's just…" Nadine placed a delicate finger on his lips.

"Shh… I love you too Kyle! We're so much alike, we're almost…meant for each other or something!" Nadine said breathlessly. He smiled broadly, and Nadine had a fleeting image of Blame-y in her head. She laughed inwardly at how he was nothing like Kyle. Kyle was funny, a little clumsy, nice, everything she wanted.

"I have an idea!" Nadine said, gripping her broom again. Kyle looked down at it, and then up at her.

"Well, what is it?" 

"Get on!" 

"Uh…" Kyle said, unsure, and watched as Nadine mounted it. He mounted it behind her, as they zoomed off towards the stands, where they sat and stared at the sunset falling upon the distant mountains.

After about an hour, Nadine gasped as the Ravenclaw captain came onto the grounds, followed by the other people trying out for the new chaser position. Nadine kissed Kyle once on the lips, told him she'd be back, as she mounted her broom and flew down to the ground. The captain smiled. It was Cho Chang, notorious keeper of Harry Potter's heart. She beckoned Nadine over, and said, 

"This is our keeper," A handsome boy smiled at her, "He will be testing you on your abilities. You think you can handle it?" She smiled devilishly as Nadine just nodded.

After two other people tried out, soon they were up in the air. Nadine was whipping the quaffle at the keeper, and he was totally bewildered. She had gotten every single one through so far, avoiding the obstacles Chang put in the air with her wand. She heard a loud voice shout 'Down, please.' As Cho put her wand back to her throat and silenced it. Nadine flew down, as Cho stood up to shake her hand.

"Welcome to the team!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was sitting in the stands watching her try out without her even knowing. Hermione had come with him and persuaded Harry to lend her his invisibility cloak for tonight. 

"Andrew we have to go. We had better get back before Nadine goes and looks for us at the castle." They got up and nearly ran to beat her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Andrew had to run to his dorm then to the astronomy tower to get there on time. The Ravenclaws had been kind enough to invite Hermione and himself in for a bit of the party fun - finally here must grab things - Nadine had more or less asked them to let us in. There were these two girls that looked like they wanted him dead let alone not at the party - turn left here then a right - Hermione was slightly nervous as she had never been in a common room besides Gryffindors. Even though one time she was about to sneak into the Slytherin common room with Ron and Harry - up these stairs and careful for the fifth step - The Ravenclaws sure knew how to throw a party though. It was like being at dinner again only there were just desserts there - down these stairs and then take a left at the painting - Hermione had to leave at ten and Andrew wasn't surprised. HE should have left at ten and been able to WALK to his astronomy lesson - walk past the statue and then through this wall - It's a good thing Nadine and him had found some good shortcuts, otherwise he would have been late for sure - through this hall and up these st- He had walked into something. He looked up and into the face of Snape. 

"Out after hours are we Mr. Albarn?" He sneered, he really didn't like the Albarn twins.

"No professor I have to get to my astronomy lesson. And I'm almost late so if you don't mind?" He tried to walk past Snape, but Snape got in his way. 

"I think it shall be twenty-five points from Hufflepuff and a detention." Ever since the boil and wart incident he had been even more sour to them.

"I think I'm going to be late." Andrew muttered. He tried again to walk past Snape and again he got in his way. "Oh, screw it." He ethrealized himself and walked through Snape and up the stairs. He went back into a more corporeal form when he got into the classroom and to the others it looked as if he had popped in from no where.

"Uh, hello Mr. Albarn why are you late is my first question and um, how did you do that?" Asked Professor Sinistra.

"Well I was partying with the Ravenclaws because my sister made the team and I lost track of time. I would have been here on time, but Professor Snape caught me in the halls and tried to give me detention and take points away from Hufflepuff, so then I made my corporeal form well ethereal to get past him as he wasn't relenting." Andrew chose his words carefully, while explaining the whole story in very short form.

"Well then ten points TO Gryffindor for your dead honesty and I will discuss that with Professor Snape. Now take a seat so that we may begin." She went on to explain about the different stars and planets and stuff of the Quentation galaxy. Then she explained the project that was due next Astronomy class. They had to do a complete chart of the galaxy and show which star the planets orbit around, in what direction and if any could actually be inhabitable. The class ended fairly quickly.

"Why does she ALWAYS give us charts to do?" Complained Justin to Andrew.

"Well if I may be the voice of reason and logic then it is because she can't cover all this in the few classes we have so she must assign us work to do on our own. Also if you do the work and you aren't just told then you retain more information then you would otherwise." Justin began looking at Andrew oddly.

"Okay, I know this I was just complaining to complain. You didn't really need to waste all that breath. But thanks anyways, at least I think." He said. The rest of the walk back to the Hufflepuff house was met with an uncomfortable silence. They got to portrait of the old man and told him the password while they got into their common room. Andrew was dead tired and only stopped by his bed to put his books down and his wand under his pillow - you never knew when he needed to turn your alarm into Cool Whip - and he was asleep even before his head hit the pillow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was running through the forest. This was the Forbidden Forest. He knew it was daytime from the very few shafts of light that came through the boughs of the many trees. They seemed to be watching him, but that was impossible trees don't have eyes. _"Oh, yes they do."_ What, what was that. It came from all around and yet no where at the same time. He was still running. From what was he running? He didn't really know, but he knew that if he stopped they would catch him and if that happened...He shuddered. He didn't even want to think about that. He heard something to his side, but still he kept running. All of a sudden he ran into a bright clearing. It surprised him so much that he stopped right in the middle of the clearing. He turned around a few times. He knew he was safe here, although he didn't know how or why he knew. He turned around one more time and then when he looked where he came from someone was walking towards him. He noticed that it was his sister. He raised his wand, but why would he do such a thing? She kept coming towards him. Then the clearing went dark and it was only lit by the moon and the stars. He was vulnerable. Nadine was still walking towards him and then it wasn't Nadine anymore, but a man with red eyes. He was suddenly surrounded by people in masks and the man with red eyes had stopped moving only five feet away from him. All the people around him raised wands and the man with red eyes laughed. It was shrill, evil and it sent shivers of fear coursing down Andrew's spine. Then the man in front of him raised a wand, pointed it at Andrew and began speaking a curse. Suddenly Andrew was enveloped in a crystal so bright it was like crystallized light. The man with red eyes let out a howl.

Andrew awoke in a cold sweat. It was still dark out and everyone else slept. What was that all about. He knew he would never go into the Forbidden Forest and who were those other people in the cheesy masks. The thing that bothered him most was, who was the man in with the red eyes. He could almost still hear that evil laugh. And what was the white light? This was all too much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She was in a clearing, it was daytime. Where was she? It looked a lot like a forest, but she had never been here. She knew that for certain. She heard running. They were running flat out and it was like they were running for their lives. She HAD to help, but she was rooted to the spot. A person came out of the forest and burst into the clearing. They looked relieved like they were in the safest place in the world. Who was this mystery? She walked closer and they turned to her. It was her brother. What was he doing here and who would be trying to kill him? She walked closer to her. The clearing went dark and she was thrown aside. She was grabbed by a smelly man who was really skinny. A man was where she was. She knew this was the man after her brother's life, but was he after hers too? They were surrounded. They all had masks and pointed their wands at her brother. She tried to get out of her captor's grip, but it was useless. The man in front of Andrew let out a laugh. She shivered. The man lifted his wand, and Nadine screamed. It caught her captor off guard and she got free. She lifted her hands, palms out at Andrew. A light emitted from her hands and coalesced around Andrew. The man with red eyes let out a howl and turned to her. He pointed his wand at her and muttered a curse. A green light filled her vision and she screamed.

She came awake screaming. She stopped quickly though, and took in her surroundings. In her bed, in her dorm, in her house, in Hogwarts. She had to tell Andrew and no one else about this dream. It was just too real.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The alarm rang. He hadn't even realized he had fallen back to sleep. He was way too tired for this. He hit his alarm but all that did was make the alarm transfigure itself into a blob of goo which he had now put his hand in.

"Yuck! Ugh, must get up." Andrew slowly rose out of bed and got changed. He had thought he would never have fallen asleep after his dream last night. He looked over and noticed Justin was still sleeping. Andrew smiled evilly to himself. He walked over with his wand and pulled a curtain aside to reveal Justin and a girl in the bed. _No wonder he is still sleeping. He did the naughty. _ Andrew thought this and then images popped into his head of Hermione and him. He quickly began to think of less happy thoughts and quickly had his body under control. He turned and walked down to the Great Hall alone. He was walking and thinking of his dream when he walked right into someone. It was Draco and his dolts, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Watch where you're going Albarn." He was about to apologize when he saw Crabbe crack his knuckles. 

"Please don't do that." He was asking nicely, but all he got was Goyle beginning to crack his own.

"Or what? You'll cry? Does that scare you Albarn?" Draco sneered.

"No it makes me angry. Even when I'm polite to you, you must be rude. I think I shall enjoy this." He lifted his hands to them palms upwards and flames danced around on them. "I think I may just let these go. Unless you want to stop cracking your knuckles?" They stopped. Andrew still hadn't let the flames die down. In fact he made them rise higher. He brought his hands together and the flame grew. "Next time I won't warn you." He put his palms together and the flame disappeared. He walked past them and down a flight of stairs. Where had that anger come from? He used to be so patient. I guess it was just the people who he didn't like. He walked through the double doors to the Great Hall and looked around. He saw Kyle sitting alone. He didn't know why exactly, but he didn't like that kid very much. He walked over to the Gryffindor table and took his seat beside Hermione. The Gryffindors had finally relented in giving him evil glares, as they had realized he wasn't going away. Now they were beginning to show friendship to him. Ginny was on his left side and she was laughing.

"Well Little Red, what have you been up to lately?" He had nick-named her Little Red because she was the youngest of the Weasleys and therefore had bright red hair. She didn't mind in fact she kind of liked it.

"Well, not much really, but I can't wait until Quidditch starts again." He just nodded. He couldn't believe that a girl was so excited for Quidditch. He knew Hermione hated it, but he still tried to get her on a broom.

"Hey Hermione, are you coming to Hufflepuff's Quidditch try-out?" He kissed her forehead while he waited for her answer.

"Of, course I am silly. Ginny said she wanted to come too though." He answered Ginny's request by hugging her.

"The more the merrier. You don't think I would exclude you there Little Red, did you?" He got a sad puppy dog face.

"Of course not." She laughed. "You look like a weird puppy. You don't even have brown eyes." He had already put his arm back around Hermione and he felt her laugh. All of a sudden the doors that lead to the Ravenclaw house flew open with such force that they broke off the hinges. Nadine came storming in looking ready to eat nails. She stormed over to her table and sat down with a huff. Andrew noticed that the bench was beginning to smoke, so he got up and ran over.

"What happened?" It was all he asked while he cooled the bench down and looked over to the broken door. Nadine looked to him and he could see hatred in them. Hatred not for him, which relieved him greatly.

"You will never BELIEVE what that twit Draco did!" She was screaming. "He came around a corner and he tripped me then he laughed at me!" A small tornado was gusting around the twins now. Andrew did his best to stop it, but all he could do was encase only themselves and keep it harmless. Draco now stalked into the room. Andrew was afraid for the little brat's life. Nadine got up and walked over to him, each step of the way the floor was melted after her stepping on it. Andrew followed and tried to mend the damage, but there were still imprints in the floor. By now everyone had stopped eating and was watching.

By now she had got up to him. There was fire crackling around her body. It was wrapping around her arms and legs. She looked unfazed by it though. Andrew caught up with her and could feel the energy and heat she was giving off. Even though he was now right beside her he was freezing. Draco had yet to move, but Andrew could see he was terrified. Nadine all of a sudden screeched. Her eyes were black. Andrew felt dizzy and everything went white. It was as if someone had pulled a curtain over his eyes.

(A/N pretend that we are seeing them through the eyes of someone watching)

Nadine's eyes were a solid black, but Andrew's was white it was weird. Nadine and Andrew rose into the air and Nadine was like a living flame. Andrew was encased in ice. Nadine was trying to burn things while Andrew froze the flame. They warred like this for five minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Draco was frozen in place and Nadine turned to look at him. "I will hurt you." Nadine's voice was the deepest of baritones. She raised her hand, but before anything happened Andrew had made Draco into a frozen bloke of ice. 

"You won't hurt him." Andrew's voice was high and shrill, but they could tell that he was working hard to keep the ice there. 

"You can't stop me. He will die." Her voice was a little higher than before, but still deep. She kept one hand pointed at Draco and one hand pointed at Andrew. Out of both hands came a twirling inferno. It hit Andrew and the block of ice. Andrew was thrown across the room, but he wouldn't let up. He tried Nadine's tactic. The fire that was holding him against the wall froze. The ice was creeping up the fire and as soon as it touched Nadine's hand they both fell to the ground. Draco's ice melted and he stumbled. All the rest of the ice melted and everyone was still in shock. The first people to move was Draco and Hermione. Draco ran to Nadine's side and Hermione ran to Andrew's. When they began moving everyone did. Kyle ran over to Nadine and tried to push Draco out of the way, but he wouldn't budge. Hermione was trying to wake Andrew up and was holding him while she cried. Andrew was the first to wake, then Nadine and they remembered everything. They were so scared. Professor Dumbledore came up to each of them.

"I want you to follow me." It was all he said and it was enough. They followed him to his office. He gave the password and they ascended the steps. He went in and sat behind his desk. The twins sat uncomfortably in chairs on the opposite side of the desk and under his gaze. It was Andrew who spoke first,

"We will get our stuff packed to leave professor don't worry." He put his head down and looked at the floor.

"Are you kidding? I brought you in here to make sure that you didn't do that on purpose. I realize that you didn't and I would like to hear Miss. Albarn what caused such anger?" He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't mad either. His face was completely impassive.

"Well professor, I had this horrid nightmare and..." She went on to explain the dream in detail. At the end Andrew confessed to having the same dream except that it was from his point of view. He told them his dream and at the end he saw that Dumbledore was worried.

"Are you completely sure that is what happened in your dreams?" they nodded. "This may bode ill. For now I want you two to return to your classes and normal things. Oh, by the way, congratulations Nadine. I heard you made the Ravenclaw team. Now go to class." He watched them go and smiled. Those two are going to change the world.

They left the office and were surprised to see Hermione, Kyle, and DRACO waiting for them. Hermione and Draco got to them. They really wanted to know what happened. Kyle did too, but he seemed slightly less worried about her than Draco. Nadine and Andrew explained what happened. By the time they were done they had to run to their houses and their classes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Andrew arrived to Transfiguration ten minutes late.

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Albarn, please tell me why you're late." Was what Professor McGonagall said when they were in the doorway.

"Well professor, Andrew had to go to talk to Professor Dumbledore and I wanted to see what had happened, so I waited until he came down." 

"Well alright, but try to be on time next time." She turned around and started to write on her blackboard again. They took their seats and started taking notes. The last half of the class was practical and they had to go in partners. Naturally Hermione and Andrew went together. They had finished their work in fifteen minutes and were talking about what had happened.

"Well I think that if you two work together then they both go either black or white. I guess it depends on the situation and if you are working against each other then one person's will go black the other will go white." She had to choose her words carefully.

"Well I think you may be right, but it is still scary. I couldn't even think. I may have hurt my sister, or worse, you." He looked right into her eyes. She had noticed by now that when he was upset or worried his eyes swirled. Right now they were like hurricanes.

"Don't worry about me, I'm a big girl."

"I'll always worry about you. My little sugarplum." He had started calling her this not long ago, but she liked it. They leaned in to kiss when the bell rang. They jumped apart and grabbed their stuff to leave. They were out in the hallway when Andrew grabbed her. He twirled her to him and kissed her passionately. She forgot who she was in the midst of that kiss. All she knew was she was his sugarplum. They broke apart and the world came back. How did he do this to her? They went their separate ways. Andrew had Defense Against the Dark Arts. 

He walked in nearly last and took his seat. Professor McDithers turned out to be a really good teacher. She sure knew her stuff. She continued curses and they were on serious blocking now. There was even talk of a duelling club being started up. The rumors hadn't been confirmed yet so no one knew if it was true. The professor came in with a covered cage. There were strange noises emitting from it.

"Okay, class we will be starting lessons on how to fight evil creatures. Now I heard about how your third year teacher took up many creatures and I want to continue instead of start over. I present to you a Dream Leech." A small creature that looked like a small human was pacing in the cage and making growling noises. The class wasn't really afraid of the little beast. They had read up on it, or at least most of them had. A Dream Leech was a creature that would slowly leech your soul out of you through your dreams. If it managed to take all of your soul, as it took quite a while then it would insert itself into your body and control you. After a full leeching had taken place then the only way to kill the monster was to kill the person.

"Can anybody tell me the distinctive features a Dream Leech is different from a young human?" Three hands shot into the air: Dexter's, Lilah's, and Justin's. "Yes Miss. Kangas?"

"Well, it has a knot thing in the middle of its back. Also if you hit that knot you can kill it." Lilah answered without a pause.

"Very good, but you forgot that it can protect its weakness. Now someone tell me how that is." 

"It can make the knot go inside itself. It can also read minds so it can know when you are going to hurt it." 

"Thank you, but try not to talk out of place Mr. Benedet." Dexter looked embarassed. 

The class continued like that. Andrew was so bored during the whole class. He had been hoping to continue the blocking, but they had gotten into creatures. He did that enough with Care of Magical Creatures and even Herbology now. He already knew that he had an unnatural affinity to animals and Hagrid had said that he might be the first male that had a chance of being allowed to touch a unicorn. He wanted to meet a dragon to see if his affinity affected the most ruthless creatures that is known of. Andrew was so lost in his thoughts that he had missed the fact that the bell had rung and jumped completely out of chair and headed to the floor, when he felt Justin poke him. He stopped falling about an inch above the ground.

"Whoa! Don't DO that!" Andrew exclaimed as he righted himself and grabbed his books. He walked with Justin to their dorm and hucked his stuff on his bed and ran to the Great Hall. 

He went in and the room quieted completely. Hermione was sitting at the Ravenclaw table talking with Nadine's friends for some reason, as Nadine wasn't even there. She got up and shouted, "Oh, come ON people he isn't a monster or anything!" She walked over to him and kissed him lightly. The room went back to its usual chatter. Andrew and Hermione went to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi people. Uh, what's up with Nadine she is MIA?" Andrew asked completely puzzled. It just wasn't like Nadine to miss a meal. I mean she is the "food goes here" girl.

"She locked herself in the bathroom in her dorm. Amanda cursed her and now Nadine won't come out." Explained Kyle.

"Ha! Like HELL she won't I'm going up there and she is coming out if I have to drag her by her blonde hair." With that he began storming up to the Ravenclaw house, when Padma caught up with him.

"Okay, I admire the fact that you want to help your sister and all, but number one: You don't know the password and number two: Maybe she just needs some alone time." Andrew was still walking and Padma had to run to catch up. Damn him and his long legs. They had already gotten to the entrance to the Ravenclaw House. The mini raven cawed,

"Password please." Andrew just stared at it. Or at least that is what Padma thought.

__

Nadine. What is your password. Tell me, so I can get in. He heard a voice replying.

__

It's "The Raven Way". 

He said the password, which seemed to surprise Padma. He ran into the room and up the stairs to her dorm, knocking a few people out of the way. He got to a door and tried the knob. It was locked and not just with a simple key, but with strong magic. He knew that if he was to break this he would need all the power he had at breakfast. But he didn't know how to tap into that power. The only times he had done that was when he had been very angry at something or someone. Well he would have to learn how to control it. He began to delve into his powers. He looked inward into himself. To Padma it looked like he had closed his eyes and just stood there.

He saw a light. Very dim as if he was seeing it through a long, dark tunnel. He began...walking? Towards it. It got lighter, closer and brighter. When it was nearly blinding from the light he hit something. It was like a barrier he couldn't get through. He ran a hand over the apparently solid air. It hissed when his hand ran over it and he could see it was a barrier. He tried beating at the barrier, but all it did was hurt his hands. He saw the light and it was just past this barrier. He tried willing the barrier away, but it was still there. He ran his hands all over the barrier looking for a weakness. He found a hole about the size of a quill's point. He willed it to open. It became the size of the stem of an apple. Farther. Farther. Farther. It got to the size of an orange and then it blew apart, completely and utterly gone. He knew, he somehow knew that it would never be there again. He stepped into the light and his eyes popped open.

To Padma all she saw was him standing there with his eyes closed for a long time. Long enough for Hermione and a few others to come and see what was happening. They were startled when his eyes popped open and were whiter than milk. They involuntarily took a few steps back away from Andrew. His hair began whipping around and the door burst open. Nadine was on the other side curled into a ball and crying. Andrew's hair was still whipping around. He walked into the bathroom and before anyone could follow him in, he had magically thrown the door closed. He walked over to Nadine and before he had kneeled by her, his eyes had gone back to their normal blue. 

"Nadine? Nadine what's wrong?" Nadine looked up and Andrew finally noticed that her eyes were black. There were tears in her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know what happened. I got so mad and now I can't control the magic. Andrew help me. I got so mad that I freaked out and now I can't seem to calm down." She was sobbing so hard that her whole body was shaking. Andrew went closer and his face was barely not touching Nadine's.

"Nadine close your eyes," she did so, "You can hear my voice, only my voice. Hold on to it and listen closely to it. You are in a room with a very bright light, you see a brown wooden door. Walk towards the door, turn the handle. It is unlocked, open the door. Go through the door. You see a hallway, now walk down that hallway. It gets darker and darker, as you walk down the hall. You are walking away from the lit room. You are now in complete darkness and although you have gone away from the room and can't see it, you now know the way back." Nadine's eyes popped open with a gasp and they were sparkling blue. She hugged him and cried.

"Thank you Andrew. I can control it now." To prove herself she turned her eyes black and opened the door then switched them back to blue. Padma, Hermione and Padma's little "gang" came rushing in.

"What happened in here?" Padma so obviously worried. Nadine and Andrew shared a look and turned back to them. Andrew's eyes were white and Nadine's were black. The girls and Kyle gasped. Then Andrew and Nadine turned their eyes back to blue. Everyone but the twins let out a sigh of relief.

"That means you can control it now right?" Asked Hermione.

"Well maybe, I don't know if it only means that we can access it whenever we want, but maybe it means we can control it." He went over to Hermione and kissed her, although it was just him brushing his lips against hers. He walked her out of the Ravenclaw house with his hand on her spine. They walked back to the Gryffindor house and she ran in to get her stuff. They had Herbology next. By the time Hermione and Andrew had started running towards the Hufflepuff house they had five minutes until their class started. They got inside of the Hufflepuff house, it was two minutes to bell. Andrew stopped them both.

"Nadine showed me this one." A purple light shot out of the tip of his wand and hit the clock. Everything stopped moving except Andrew and Hermione. They ran down to the greenhouses, but on the way Andrew just couldn't help himself. He put a curse on Snape that would take effect when his spell wore off, which was when he decided it would. They went to the exit of the castle that lead out to the greenhouses. They stopped there and Andrew pointed his wand at his watch. The same purple light came out and hit the watch. They saw people continue walking as if they had never stopped and to them they hadn't. They ran to their greenhouse and got inside just as the bell rang.

"Good timing man, Sprout isn't even here yet." Justin whispered as Andrew and Hermione made their way over to that work table.

"I think we had enough time don't you sugarplum?" He winked at Hermione and she just smiled and looked down. Justin was left clueless and before he could ask Professor Sprout walked into the greenhouse.

"Now class, we must re-plant the Monstratees, as they are now getting too big for their pots. I want you all to grab your Monstratees and don't forget to spell them. Get one of those pots," She pointed to a line of pots that looked to be half the size of herself, "and re-plant your Monstratee. Of course you must fill the new pots with earth and fertilizer." She laughed as if she had made a great joke. "Now go get your Monstratees." The class got their Monstratees. They had already gotten used to the fact that when Andrew went up to them, they all quieted and stared up at him. They all got to work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The class had gone pretty fast and the only people to actually manage to re-plant their Monstratee were Hermione, Neville, Andrew, and Justin. The rest of the people had to stay behind and finish their re-planting, which certainly blew goats, as Justin put it, for the rest of the Hufflepuffs, as they had Potions next. Andrew and Hermione stopped when a hallway parted ways. Andrew leaned in to kiss Hermione and they had a good snog in the hallway.

"I have to go Sugarplum. I will see you at dinner, so remember to wait for me." Andrew said as he reluctantly left Hermione.

"I would wait eternities to see your face and hear your voice again." She replied as they went their separate ways. Andrew dragged his feet to Potions. For some reason he couldn't get rid of the feeling that he was going "the wrong way". Nonetheless, he went to his Potions class. He slumped into the seat beside Nadine, as she pleasantly greeted him...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Nadine woke up from a shaking feeling. She tried to bat it away and she rolled over and put a pillow over her head. 

"Nadine wake up for breakfast or-" She didn't get to finish that sentence as Nadine had already jumped out of bed and run into the bathroom to get her hair ready and to change. Padma was just astounded at how much enthusiasm Nadine put into eating and food. Sure she wasn't a pig, but she has yet to miss a meal. 

"Hey where's Alicia?" She said noticing the fact that Alicia's bed hadn't been slept in. 

"Oh, she went to that Justin person's dorm you know the Hufflepuff. I guess she hasn't gotten back yet." When Padma said this the door burst open and Alicia ran in with her clothes in her hand and a blanket that wasn't hers tied around her.

"Where have you been all night? Did you do it?" Asked Nadine completely excited. She always had wondered what it would have been like with Blame-y.

"Well if you must know I was with Justin and as to that other question why do you think I'm dressed like this?" She dropped the blanket and all she had on was a pair of boxers that looked too big for her. Obviously Justin's. She kept running around trying to grab stuff to get dressed with.

"Ha ha ha Alicia had the sex Alicia had the sex Alicia had the sex." Nadine was singing and Padma was just laughing. Alicia turned to glare at them and then went into the bathroom.

"Do you think we should wait? Cause ya'know she might be slightly embarrassed." Nadine nodded and sat on her bed and Padma sat on her own. They talked about what Alicia could see in Justin then came to the conclusion that he wasn't all that bad. They began to talk of who they liked when Alicia came out of the bathroom, dressed, and had her make-up on.

"Well that Kyle is cute, but I'm not sure."

"Ewwie you like KYLE!? I thought you were just humoring him. I think I may like that Draco boy. He seems so evil and I want to be the first one to break through the surface."

"Are we going to breakfast or not? I'm starving. And yes we had the sex, but you can't tell anyone." They walked down the stairs to the Great Hall and in the long hallway that leads directly to the doors of the Great Hall, Nadine suddenly tripped and fell flat on her face. She got up, turned around with a death glare on her face. Draco came out of an alcove where Nadine tripped and he laughed. If looks could kill Draco would be a puddle. Nadine was glaring so hard she hadn't noticed that people had stopped to stare at what was going to happen. Nadine's hair began whipping around in a wind only she could feel. Her eyes were half black when Padma pulled her into the Great Hall and away from Draco. Padma forced Nadine to sit down and made sure that Nadine's eyes had turned back to their normal blue. Then Padma started to eat. 

Nadine just sat and stared at her plate. After a while Andrew came over and she only understood the fact that he was there to comfort her. She didn't even know what he was saying. All of a sudden she burst out screaming, "You will never BELEIVE what that twit Draco did! He came around a corner and he tripped me then he laughed at me!"

(A/N considering the fact that you have already read this part I will spare you the agony of more reading.)

Kyle took Nadine up to the Ravenclaw common room and spoke the password then lead her in. Padma, and the rest of the girls were waiting for them. They took Nadine up to the girls' dormitory and left Kyle in the common room. She explained what Dumbledore had said to her and they all were relieved that Nadine didn't have to leave. 

"OH MY GOD! We only have ten minutes to get our stuff and get to class!" Alicia was raving mad. Nadine and the rest of them ran around the room trying to get ready. They ran down the stairs and knocked over Kyle who had been on his way to the door to remind them that school still happened. They continued running without even an apology said over their shoulders. Nadine, Padma, and Sarah ran to their Arithmancy class. They got there just as the bell rang to signal the beginning of class. They were completely out of breath and breathing heavily. Professor Vector greeted them with her usual smile.

"Now girls, I know the castle is very large, but that doesn't mean you have to come to classes out of breath." She chuckled a little to herself before she told them to sit down. They sat down and pulled out their quills. The whole class was told they wouldn't need anything, as they had a guest coming in to Hogwart's. A man suddenly appeared in the front of the class. He had a bit of a beard and was bald, but for the ring of gray around his head. He had a friendly way about him, or so it seemed to Nadine. He spoke in a deep baritone,

"Good morning class." He talked to them about a different form of Arithmancy. A much more fun way to do everything. He had numbers dancing on the desks and he had the work figuring itself out, although most of the time it was wrong. The whole class was a pile of fun and a half. His name was Nopen Vector. Professor Vector's husband. By the end Nadine was in a much better mood and smiling merrily along. She got into Transfiguration with a brilliant smile on her face. She sat in her usual seat beside Draco. He saw her and he became slightly reluctant, but still sat in the seat beside her. Nadine tried to make civil conversation with Draco, but he wasn't answering. 

About halfway through the class, Professor McGonagall told the class to get out their wands. She paired Nadine and Draco together, as she had seen Nadine's repeated attempts at apologizing and conversation. She took pity on Nadine. 

They had to work together and speak. Nadine was trying her best to get him to speak and finally she got fed up. She slapped Draco and left a red blemish on his cheek. "Before this you were all worried about me, and now you ignore me? What is with you Dra-" She was cut off in mid sentence, by Draco kissing her. He had her face in both hands and was kissing her rather harshly. He let her go and left her dazed. The bell rang to signal the end of class. Nadine sat in her chair for the next five minutes dazed and confused over what Draco MALFOY had just done to her. Professor McGonagall had to wake her and she also said to her, 

"That was very unexpected, I've never seen that boy really care about anything before. He actually asked if you were okay before. Besides that, he kissed you where everyone could see. I think he may actually be seriously interested in you." Nadine got up and left. She went straight to her dorm, not stopping for anyone. She didn't really know whether to be happy, or mad that Draco had kissed her. She DID think it felt nice to be cared for seriously. It made her feel special to be the first one he did care for. 

She was so lost in her thoughts that she got to the raven in front of their doorway and paused. Then she remembered the password, spoke it and walked in. She walked up the stairs and threw her books on her bed. Or what she thought was her bed.....

....She had thrown her books right on top of Amanda's face. Amanda got up and slapped Nadine square in the face, harder than Nadine had slapped Draco. It left a big red hand print on her forehead. Nadine was too lost in thought to notice what she was doing. Her eyes turned completely black in an instant. Her hair was flying around, but Nadine hadn't stopped walking. She seemed headed for the bathroom. Amanda got in front of her and slapped her again, but harder. The second her hand connected, she flew across the room and landed in a heap on the floor. Nadine hadn't stopped even for a second, but had continued walking. 

She shut the door with magic as a shouted freak from Amanda reached her ears. She went to the far side of the bathroom and sat down with her arms around her knees and started to cry.

She didn't know how long she had been crying, but all of a sudden she knew someone else was in the room with her. They knelt in front of her and she looked up......

(A/N again already written and read so skipping time.)

After Hermione and Andrew had left, Nadine rushed to get her stuff. She had about twelve minutes to get all the way to her Transfiguration classroom. She quickly brushed her hair and grabbed her stuff. She ran down the stairs and ran through the halls. 

(A/N ok yes I realize that I have recently made an author's note but this is needed. I am an idiot and then yeah, so I stopped writing and you may all yell at me and then I will get Nadine to scold the hell outta me but yeah. There may be a difference in our writing style as we have "matured" and stuff. And even though I am gay...yes I am...there will still be no slash and yes there still shalt be gay bashing because in this story "Andrew" doesn't particularly like gay people. Yes I didn't like myself. Now then I should get on with the story. Sorry about this. Also I may make a reference to SOMEONE being gay and having that maybe be true, but like we said in the beginning there will be no open slash. Also yes Nadine DOES have a Transfiguration once before and once after lunch so don't complain...I beg you and please don't point out plot holes that is mine own job...mine and Nadine's because Nadine is the Goddess of the whole wide world)


End file.
